My Dream
by kaisooxoxo
Summary: Kyungsoo mendapatkan hidup yang kelam setelah hyungnya meninggalkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan tapi dendam terhadap hyungnya mendesaknya untuk tetap bertahan dan Kyungsoo benci kenyataan ini. Bertahan kerana hyung yang sialnya malah membuatnya bertambah menyedihkan. [Kaisoo, Chansoo, Kailu, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort]
1. Prolog?

"Hyung... hiks jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyungsoo menatap pilu hyungnya yang akan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan hyung, Soo tapi hyung harus pergi. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti kenapa hyung melakukan semua ini." Pria yang dipanggil hyung itu menarik pegangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo keseorangan.

"HYUNG! TIDAK, KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU BEGINI! HYUNG! HIKS... TIDAK! HYUNG, AKU BERSUMPAH KALAU KAU MENINGGALKANKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HIKS... HYUNG! HIKS~ JANGAN HYUNG!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeria. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya sudah merembes sedari tadi. Menatap iba punggung hyungnya yang tidak menghirau satupun perkataannya dan terus melangkah pergi.

"Aku bersumpah hyung, kau tidak akan pernah hidup dengan gembira kerana meninggalkanku. Aku akan pastikan hiks... Aku akan melihat kau tersiksa hanya keranaku hyung. Hanya kerana ku..." Kyungsoo bergumam sendirian dengan penuh kebencian.

…

…

…

Hahaha... gimana?? Apa perlu aku lanjutin? Review ya guys...


	2. Chapter 1

Title: **My Dream**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli pemikiranku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan plagiat cerita membosankanku ini...

Warning: Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typo, Crackpair (mungkin), Alur yang berantakan.

Note: Kalian... Aku tahu sih kalian pasti membayangkan cerita yang gempak-gempak begitu tapi aku cuba semampuku ya kerana aku takut mengecewakan kalian. Kaliankan semangatku... Hahaha... untuk chap ini, aku harap kalian gak bosan aja bacanya.

 **Last ENJOY!!!**

…

…

…

Disaat kamu merasa Tuhan sangat menyayangimu, disitu kamu salah besar. Disaat kamu merasa sangat sempurna, disitu seseorang mencari kelemahanmu. Disaat kamu merasakan kebahagiaan, disitu Tuhan memberi kamu kesakitan. Disaat kamu bangga dengan segala kejayaan yang kamu punya, disitu ada manusia yang akan merosakkannya. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan kerana kita hanya bisa merancang selebihnya hanya Tuhan dan waktu yang menentukannya.

Seperti saat ini, aku hanya diam membisu saat aku merasa hyung tidak menginginkanku, malah aku yakin Tuhan sekalipun tidak menerima kehadiranku didunia kejam ini. Tidak terhitung berapa puluh kali cecair bening keluar dari mata bulatku ini sampaikan aku merasa air mataku sudah kering.

 **Flashback on**

"Hyung... hiks jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyungsoo menatap pilu hyungnya yang akan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan hyung, Soo tapi hyung harus pergi. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti kenapa hyung melakukan semua ini." Pria yang dipanggil hyung itu menarik pegangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo keseorangan.

"HYUNG! TIDAK, KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU BEGINI! HYUNG! HIKS... TIDAK! HYUNG, AKU BERSUMPAH KALAU KAU MENINGGALKANKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HIKS... HYUNG! HIKS~ JANGAN HYUNG!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeria. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya sudah merembes sedari tadi. Menatap iba punggung hyungnya yang tidak menghirau satupun perkataannya dan terus melangkah pergi.

"Aku bersumpah hyung, kau tidak akan pernah hidup dengan gembira kerana meninggalkanku. Aku akan pastikan hiks... Aku akan melihat kau tersiksa hanya keranaku hyung. Hanya kerana ku..." Kyungsoo bergumam sendirian dengan penuh kebencian.

 **Flashback off**

Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih melekat di dalam ingatannya dan Kyungsoo bisa melakonkan semula setiap _scene_ disitu. Setiap ayat yang terlontar olehnya dan hyungnya saat itu dia bisa mengucapkan semuanya tanpa tertinggal satupun perkataan. Kalau bertanya untuk apa saat ini Kyungsoo masih tetap hidup, hanya satu alasannya. Dendamnya kepada hyungnya sendiri. Menghancurkan hidup hyungnya. Dia tidak peduli walau hidup yang sedang dihancurkan olehnya itu hidup hyungnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli.

"Kyungsoo... kau mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan?!" Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang datar songsaengnim tua itu.

Bisa dibilang songsaengnim cukup beruntung kerana Kyungsoo masih betah di kelasnya kerana ada ketika sosok Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan langsung di kelas. Menghilangkan diri kemana entah dan mengabsenkan diri tanpa alasan. Dan dia masih tidak peduli hukuman apa yang dia akan dapat nanti. Toh itu pun kalau dia masih mau menjalankan hukuman itu.

Sret... Kyungsoo berdiri, menendang mejanya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelas yang sangat membosankan baginya. Melangkahkan kaki mugilnya ke salah sebuah gudang kecil. Mendobrak pintu gudang kasar sebelum melemparkan tubuh mugilnya di sofa. Gudang kecil yang sepatutnya klub muzik gunakan terpaksa dipindahkan ketempat lain hanya kerana pria yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kadang orang tidak habis pikir kenapa namja imut nan cantik seperti Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Harrrggghhh!!!!" Kyungsoo berteriak tapi terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Dia tidak peduli ada orang akan mendengar teriakan pilunya. Dia membencinya. Orang melihatnya sebagai pria yang sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan tapi tidak bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat dirinya sebagai seorang yang sangat menyedihkan layaknya mayat hidup.

Seperti biasa, dia akan memeluk tubuhnya dan menekuk wajahnya diantara lututnya. Menangisi dirinya yang sangat brengsek. Setiap hari, dia pasti akan menangis. Kau bisa bertanya padanya apa dia pernah tersenyum tulus maka jawapannya adalah tidak pernah semenjak kejadian itu. Dia juga sudah lupa gimana caranya mahu tersenyum.

…

…

…

"Kyung~" Seseorang pria mengusap pelan pundak Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dari tidur.

"Ughh..." Kyungsoo tersentak dari tidurnya dan menatap pria dihadapannya nyalang.

"Bangun. Ini sudah sore. Kau harus pulang." Pria itu masih mengucapnya lembut.

"Jangan sok-sok perhatian padaku, sialan! Aku tidak butuh perhatian kau. Bukan aku pernah bilang, haram untukmu menginjakkan kaki ke sini!" Kyungsoo bangkit menyentap tas ranselnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki pergi.

Grep...

"Duduklah dulu. Ada yang aku mau tanya." Pria itu menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Jangan perlakukanku dengan baik. Tidak, aku tidak butuhkan rasa kasihan kau. Lepaskan tanganku. Kau tidak layak memperlakukan ku dengan lembut. Aku membencimu...

"Kyungsoo..." Pria itu memanggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pria itu. Dia tidak sadar kapan dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu.

"Jangan buang-buang waktuku brengsek!" Kyungsoo membentak pria itu tapi dia terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu... aku paling suka saat melihat dirimu lagi marah. Kau terlihat sangat imut." Pria itu mengucapkannya tulus.

"Enyahlah dari hidupku, SIALAN!" Kyungsoo muak lagi-lagi pria yang sama menganggu hidupnya.

Pria itu menghembus nafas pelan sebelum mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan hantar kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dan langsung bergegas keluar dari gudang kecil itu. Tapi pria itu, dia masih membuntuti Kyungsoo dan memerhati pria itu ke halte bus sampailah Kyungsoo lenyap dari pandangan. Menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum bergegas pergi.

…

…

…

"Chanyeol, kemana saja kau?" Suara parau dari sang kakak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sangat berharap tidak dilihat oleh kakaknya tapi tuhan tidak menyebelahinya.

"Urmm, aku punya kelas tambahan." Chanyeol bercakap asal tanpa berniat melihat hyungnya.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, Chan. Jangan kurang ajar."

"Hyung maaf, aku capek." Chanyeol berucap lirih. Menatap hyungnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengalihkannya.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan?!" Hyungnya bergerak mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Hyung~~" Chanyeol merengek manja. Apa pantas laki setampan dan sekeren Chanyeol merengek seperti itu. Aishh, aku tidak bisa bayangkan.

"Yah! Kau merengek?! Sudah, pergi..." Hyungnya paling tidak suka Chanyeol merengek kerana baginya Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk merengek sebegitu.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum beranjak meninggalkan hyungnya. Baginya, rengekan yang dibuatnya adalah kelemahan hyungnya. Dan dia suka melakukan itu kalau hyungnya selalu ingin bertanya lebih.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku dekat taman sambil memerhati gelagat anak kecil yang berkejaran. Dia hanya menatap datar tidak tersirat keterujaan saat melihat mereka.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Dia benci mengingat bahawa dia tidak pernah merasai tawaan seperti anak-anak kecil itu. Yang pernah dirasa olehnya hanya keterlukaannya. Sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu tapi dia masih dapat merasai kesakitannya sehingga saat ini.

"Kyung~" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo saat menyedari pria itu melamun.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat pelakunya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Sialan, berhenti menganggu hidupku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membencimu." Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dan ikut mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memeluk pundak Kyungsoo dan mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum berkata "Aku yakin kau akan menerimaku suatu saat nanti. Aku cuma perlu sentiasa mendekati kau. Gampang, namja seimut dirimu pasti akan jatuh cinta pada namja tampan sepertiku. Aku- hmpptt... "

Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol menghentikan omongan kosong pria menjengkelkan seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berbuat sedemikian tapi langsung mengambil alih ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk melepaskan ciuman sialan itu tapi tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tengkuknya dan semakin memperdalamkan ciuman mereka."

"Hmmmpt... hmpttt... Uggh...!" Kyungsoo mencuba mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Sial, dia salah mengambil jalan ini untuk mendiamkan pria itu.

CUP...

"Aaaah... aaahhh..." Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memberat. Yah! Brengsek kau Chanyeol, dia itu manusia butuh oksigen. Kalau saja Kyungsoo mati...

BUGH...

Kyungsoo menumbuk telak wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat diagung-agungnya. Benar-benar menumbuk dan Chanyeol yang tidak bersedia, langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau. Pria. Sialan. Kedua. Yang. Aku. Temui. Didunia. Ini." Kyungsoo kembali menendang perut datar Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur.

Beberapa tendangan sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh sakit di perutnya.

…

…

…

"Luhannie~ aku mau kau sentiasa menemani Kyungsoo."

"Ye sayang. Aku tau tugasku. Kau jangan khawatir kerana aku juga sangat menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu Kai-ah." Luhan membalas sambil matanya masih menatap tv.

"Hei, jangan mengambil mudah hal ini sayang. Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Kai sedikit cemberut melihat Luhan yang hanya menjawab asal ucapannya.

"Aku tau, Kai." Kali ini Luhan menatap tepat Kai. Dia malas kalau Kai kembali mengomelinya. Bermula dari nol sampai semuanya akan dia ceritakan tentang Kyungsoo. Kadang dia aneh, apa di otak idiot Kai hanya penuh dengan yang nama Kyungsoo?

"Gomawo chagiya~" Kai tersengih sebelum mengecup pipi Luhan.

…

…

…

"Kyungsoo datang keruanganku sekarang." Songsaengnim mengarahkan Kyungsoo ke ruangannya.

"Untuk?!" Kyungsoo bertanya dingin belum tentu dia akan mengikut arahan songsaengnim tua ini.

"Cukup sekadar kau ikut ke ruangan ku dan setelah itu kau akan tahu sendiri." Songsaengnim itu masih terlihat tenang.

Usai sampai di ruangannya, Kyungsoo dengan selamba mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan meletakkan kakinya di meja kecil depannya.

"Wah, ternyata kau kurang sopan sekali!"

DEG...

Kyungsoo tidak mahu menoleh. Tidak, bukan saat yang tepat.

"KYUNGSOO! JANGAN BIADAP!"

Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang saat ini. Teriakan itu, tidak suara itu, dia mengetap rahangnya keras tapi tidak matanya. Air matanya menakung dikantung matanya siap untuk menumpah.

"Songseangnim, tinggalkan aku dengannya sebentar." Setelah peninggalannya, ruang kembali sepi. Kyungsoo masih mematung. Mengetap kuat rahangnya dan menutup matanya pelan. Bulir-bulir kecil yang menakung di matanya mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak mengajar kau kurang ajar begini! Sebaiknya turunkan kakimu dan duduk dengan sopan." Kai mencuba bersikap lembut dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin dengan cara ini, sikapnya akan sedikit membaik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Kau yang mengajarku untuk menjadi seperti ini Kai. Kau yang membuatku jadi begini Kai. Kau yang mengubahku jadi begini Kai. Kau... kau yang merosakkan segalanya. Sadarlah brengsek!

"Kyungsoo!" Kai mula menaikkan nada bicaranya saat Kyungsoo masih tidak mengubah cara duduknya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini, brengsek?!" Kyungsoo bertanya datar tapi terkesan kasar.

"Brengsek? Kau benar-benar tidak siuman Kyungsoo. Apa aku meninggalkanmu sekejap ini dan kau langsung berubah menjadi setan?" Nadanya terlihat kecewa.

Sekejap?

S.E.K.E.J.AP? Sepuluh tahun sekejap? Kau memang hyung sialan.

"Aku setan dan kau kakak setan. Oh, maaf aku tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi adikmu, Kai." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya kasar. Dia benci cengeng.

Kai tidak tahu kenapa terlintas di pikirannya untuk melawat adiknya di sekolah. Dia mendapat banyak info dari Luhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar bermasalah.

Sret... Kyungsoo meletakkan kakinya ke lantai dan menendang kasar meja itu sehingga terbalik sebelum melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kai melotot tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Kyungsoonya, telah berubah. Adik kecil nan imutnya benar-benar berubah.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo~ Pasti kau sangat membenciku." Gumam Kai sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat kakinya ingin menuruni anak tangga, dia melihat Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria tinggi.

 _'Chanyeol? Apa dia kenal Kyungsoo?'_ Kai mengernyit heran saat Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat mengikuti Kyungsoo walaupun pada dasarnya dia tidak melihat dengan jelas seperti apa raut wajah Kyungsoo kerana membelakanginya.

"Aku akan tanya langsung padanya saat dia pulang nanti." Kai kembali menyambung langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

…

…

…

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi aku berharap kau mati secepatnya! Berhenti mengangguku brengsek..." Kyungsoo sudah berniat untuk melayang tumbukan telak ke arah Chanyeol kalau saja dia tidak melihat kelibat Luhan di situ.

"Lulu~" Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang berubah imut kalau ini bersangkutan dengan Luhan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo." Luhan cuba untuk tersenyum. Walaupun mereka dalam tingkat yang sama, Luhan tidak lah terlampau rapat dengan pria bernama Kyungsoo. Kerana pacarnya, Kai dia terpaksa melayan pria ini.

"Luhanie~ temankan aku ke kantin. Pria ini mengangguku terus. Aku risih sekali." Kyungsoo memelas pada Luhan. Dia sudah menanggapi hal ini sejak dia tidak sengaja tetabrak pria imut ini. Aigoo, Luhan jadi menyesal telah tetabraknya.

"Urmm, a-aku..." Luhan ingin menolak tapi mengingat Kyungsoo sangat dingin terhadap orang lain kecuali dirinya membuat dia sedikit merasa kasihan. Ditambah lagi dengan cerita dari Kai membuatnya dia ikhlas ingin sentiasa disisi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya aka-" Kyungsoo,langsung menarik lengan Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat tarikan dari Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

Usai sampai ke kantin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya secara bersebelahan. Luhan hanya memerhati Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik makan. Kadang, dia sangat mengagumi pria imut ini kerana masih bertahan hidup walaupun tanpa siapa-siapa.

"Luhan, terima kasih~" Kyungsoo mengucapnya tulus. Niat awalnya mendekati Luhan adalah untuk menghancurkan hidup Kai tapi dia sedikit ciut melihat bertapa sayangnya Kai kepada Luhan. Tapi, dendam mengaburinya.

Keadaan hening seketika. Luhan menelan ludahnya payah saat tanpa sadar matanya dari tadi memerhati gerak-geri Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat imut. Saat mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memandangnya, jantung berdetak tak keruan. Dia tidak pasti kenapa dia merasakan itu dan dia rasa perasaan ini salah. Dia masih punya Kai dan dia menyayangi Kai. Ya, dia masih menyayangi Kai. Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk mematikan pandangan itu.

"Lulu~ aku mau ceritakan sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memelasnya.

"Uh~ apa Kyungsoo-ah?" Luhan benar-benar akan menguburkan dirinya kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Tidak, Kyungsoo itu adik kepada pacarnya dan tidak mungkin dia selingkuh. Tapi, wajahnya benar-benar membuatnya cair.

"Kau tahu aku punya seorang hyungkan? Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya sampai suatu saat dia meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia meninggalkan ku. Aku hiks... kenapa? Kenapa hyungku meninggalkan ku? Hiks..." Kyungsoo mengucapnya pelan sambil terisak. Setiap kali dia mengingatnya, dia pasti akan menangis tapi kemudian dia akan membencinya.

"Kenapa?! Aku hiks... sangat mencintainya. Apa kerana seorang pria sialan dia sanggup meninggalkan aku sebagai adiknya?! Hiks, aku membencinya,Lu..." Kyungsoo menumpahkan semuanya. Dia membentak Luhan disampingnya. Luhan sedikit tersentak dan hatinya nyeri saat Kyungsoo berkata 'pria sialan yang membuatkan dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo.'

"Aku akan membunuh pria yang merampas hyungku. Kemudian hiks... aku akan- hmpptt..."

Luhan mencium bibir Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu, Luhanlah pria yang telah membuat hyungnya meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat membencinya. Dan Luhan tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai hyungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti ini Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia punya alasan yang lebih kukuh kenapa dia harus meninggalkanmu." Luhan mengelap pelan kesan liur dibibir Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

 _'Huh, kau membela diri, Lu. Aku tidak peduli apa alasannya sialan! Kai harus merasa kehilangan orang yang disayangi.'_

"Maaf aku membentakmu. Aku cuma merasa sedih kerana dia meninggalkan ku sendirian." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Gwenchana. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya padaku. Aku senang kerana Kyungsoo yang menyeramkan bisa menjadi saangat rapuh bagini. Maaf." Luhan mengusap pelan pundak Kyungsoo menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. Kenapa Luhan baik sekali padanya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa menyerah begini. Dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf sialan? Apa kau terasa dengan ucapanku? Kau merasa aku mengatai diri kau?

"Kajja. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku akan menghantarkanmu sampai ke kelas ya." Luhan mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke kelas. Sebelum menapak ke dalam kelas, Kyungsoo mengelap sisa air matanya yang masih menempel di pipi gembulnya.

…

…

…

"Chanyeol..."

SHIT!

"Ya hyung. Ada apa lagi?!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak. Sebal dengan hyungnya.

"Hei, aku baru memanggilmu sekali tapi kau membentakku seperti aku sudah memanggilmu puluhan kali. Dasar adik menyebalkan."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Semakin dia membentak Kai, semakin lambat dia bisa naik ke atas dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang.

"Apa kau kenal Kyungsoo?" Kai memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo? Hahaha, namja menyebalkan yang mengataiku brengsek dan menumbuk wajah tampanku. Aishh, dan dia menendang perut abs ku. Untung dia itu namja mugil kalau tidak sudah aku hajar dia secukupnya." Chanyeol menutur dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Raut wajahnya tidak menampakkan yang dia membenci pria itu tapi terlihat sangat menyukainya.

"Aku bertanya empat patah saja Chan dan kau malah menjawabnya panjang sekali dengan senyuman! Aneh..."

"Kau tahu hyung, dia itu menyebalkan tapi aku suka. Dan aku tahu dia tidaklah seteruk yang hyung pikirkan." Chanyeol kembali menyambung.

"Aigoo... Chan, sudah. Aku hanya tanya apa kau kenal Kyungsoo. Makanya yang harus kau jawab iya atau tidak. Itu saja, Chan. Selebihnya aku tidak mau tahu." Kai menyindir Chanyeol.

"Kenal. Dan dia bakal pacarku. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku, hyung. Hehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kai.

"Apa dia akan menerimamu sebagai pacarnya? Jangan terlalu percaya diri Chan."

"Ceh, aku akan mendapatkannya, hyung. Tunggu saja. Da, aku naik dulu~" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung.

 _'Apa Kyungsoo benaran akan menerima pria menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol? Kalau itu terjadi, maka kiamatlah dunia ini.'_ Kai menggeleng kepalanya.

…

…

…

"Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol menyapa Kyungsoo yang melamun sendirian.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Apa pria yoda ini tidak punya kerja lain selain menganggu hidupku? Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar tidak bertatapan dengannya.

"Soo~ apa kau sudah siap tugasan dari Choi songsaengnim?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa ada tugasan atau tidak. Jangan gangguku." Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali menganggunya. Kadang dia capek harus marah terus.

"Kau selalu saja memarahi ku, Kyung. Apa salahku? Aku cuma mau berteman. Tapi... kau selalu saja salah anggap padaku~" Chanyeol membuat nada merajuk.

"Yah! Berhenti merengek. Aku tidak mau berteman sama makhluk menyebalkan seperti dirimu. Nyahlah dariku." Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya tapi Chanyeol masih bersikeras disitu.

"Urmm, maaf." Chanyeol berucap lirih. Dia tahu Kyungsoo itu sangat tertutup orangnya kecuali dengan Luhan. Apa yang Luhan punya, tapi dia tidak ada?

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berambus dari hidup ku." Kyungsoo membalasnya datar.

"K-kau... mengugutku?" Kyungsoo menelah ludahnya melihat raut wajah memelas Chanyeol. Dia terlampau tampan untuk melakukan hal begitu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat damai walaupun dia selalu bersikap kasar. Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya lembut.

DEG... Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sempurna. Cara Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya membuatkan dia lupa cara untuk bernafas.

"Kau..." cicit Kyungsoo.

"Shh... Kyung, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi kekuatan kepada kelemahanmu. Aku ingin menjadi kesempurnaan dalam kecacatanmu. Aku ingin menjadi senyuman dalam kesedihanmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau lebih mempercayai Luhan ketimbang diriku. Aku mengerti Kyung... tapi kau harus mengerti aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali mencampuri urusan peribadimu."

"Hen-hentikan!" Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa dia sedikit ciut dengan cara Chanyeol menuturkannya. Terlihat sangat tulus tapi Kyungsoo tidak mahu terlibat dengan hubungan konyol begini. Matlamat Kyungsoo hanya untuk menghancurkan hidup Kai. Itu saja setelah itu, baru lah dia akan mati dengan tenang.

"Tidak, sebelum aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap begini kepadaku Kyung. Aku tidak akan menganggumu setelah aku tahu alasannya." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo seksama. Dia inginkan jawapan. Jawapan yang bisa membuatnya menjauhi Kyungsoo tapi sehingga saat ini dia masih tidak mendapatkannya.

"A-aku tidak kenal kau. Lepaskan aku..." Nada Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar. Tangannya cuba melepaskan dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau... Jebal Kyung, beri aku peluang menjadi temanmu." Chanyeol semakin mengenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo.

"Chan- jangan desak aku!" Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memanggil juga nama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyum dibibirnya.

"Aigoo... Akhirnya, kau memanggil namaku juga. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui namaku. Terima kasih Kyung~" Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembul Kyungsoo singkat tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku membencimu, jangan merosakkan pertahananku, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berdesis marah. Pertahanannya runtuh dan sialnya disebabkan oleh pria menyebalkan bernama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak peduli berapa kali Kyungsoo mengatainya brengsek, sialan sekalipun asalkan dia bisa mendapat sosok imut ini. Dia sudah terjatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo dan dia akan memperjuangkannya.

"Disebabkan aku sudah berjaya merosakkan pertahananmu, ayuh kita raikan persahabatan kita..." Chanyeol menyilangkan jemarinya ke jemari Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya.

Kyungsoo masih cuba mencerna apa yang berlaku. Tidak, kau tidak bisa merosakkannya. Aku menahan sebuah hubungan sampai Kai tersiksa tapi kenapa kau merosakkannya.

…

…

…

 _'Baiklah, aku akan sedikit mengubah diriku. Mungkin menerima kehadiran seorang Chanyeol bisa membuat hidupku sedikit membaik. Entah, tapi hatiku mendesakku menerimanya. Biarkan dia hanya menjadi temanku dan aku hanya perlu mendapatkan Luhan. Setelahnya, membuangnya.'_

"Hai Luhannie~" Kyungsoo menyapa mesra Luhan yang sedang menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Kyungsoo~" Luhan menghentikan gerak tangannya dan memberi perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Luhan.

"Hyung... apa kau masih sibuk?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di atas salah sebuah meja.

"Tidak. Ada apa Kyungsoo? Tumben sekali kau ke sini?" Luhan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku berpikir untuk ke mall sepulang ini membeli beberapa bahan membuat kue. Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?" Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menyiapkan tugasan ku. Kau bisa menunggu ku sebentar?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk imut seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan untuk dibawa ke taman permainan. Membuntuti Luhan sehingga ke meja kosong dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

Tidak sampai lima belas minit, Kyungsoo terlihat tertidur pulas bersandar di pundak Luhan. Walaupun bahu Luhan merasa pegal, dia tidak sampai hati untuk membangun Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~" Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo menyedarkannya.

"Uhhh..." Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu. Luhan gemas melihatnya. Ingin saja dia mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Lulu~" Suara serak Kyungsoo membuatkan Luhan menegang. Suaranya sangat seksi.

"I-iya..." Luhan menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali mengemas tas ranselnya.

"A-aku haus..." Luhan seharusnya tahu kalau Kyungsoo sengaja berbuat begitu untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan cinta Luhan tapi Luhan ini terlampau baik untuk berfikiran buruk.

"Sedikit lagi... Selepas ini, kita ke cafe ya. Aku traktir." Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan smirknya.

Usai selesai tugasan, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung ke salah sebuah cafe. Mendudukkan diri dipojok sementara pesanan sampai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka ke cafe ini. Aku selalu ke cafe ini bersama pacarku, Kyung."

 _'Jelaslah aku tahu, sialan. Aku tahu semuanya tentang hyungku. Termasuk tentang kau, Xi Luhan.'_

"Pacar?! Kau sudah punya pacar? Urm, apa aku tidak punya kesempatan?" Kyungsoo mendesah frustrasi.

"Kyungie~ kalau aku bilang Kai itu pacar aku apa kau akan percaya?"

"K...kai?! Hyungku?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan sejujur ini padanya.

"Hurm... Dan-" Luhan berhenti sebentar. Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak mahu Kyungsoo akan semakin membenci hyungnya.

"Janganlah membenci hyungmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Kyung." Luhan berucap lirih.

"Jeongmal?!" Bodohnya Kyungsoo kalau kau mempercayai ucapan Luhan barusan. Sudah jelas Kai meninggalkannya.

"Ya Kyung... Aku mohon jangan membenci hyungmu. Dia punya alasan kenapa dia meninggalkan dirimu." Luhan bergumam pelan. Dia tidak mahu Kyungsoo semakin membenci hyungnya sebab itu dia memberitahu semuanya.

"Tapi Lu, a-aku hiks... kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sendiri? Kenapa hiks harus kau? Apa dia tidak mau ketemu sama aku? Hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak. Dia benci terima kenyataan ini. Biarkan dia menjadi egois kali ini.

"Tidak sayang. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya Kyung. Jebal, jangan membenci hyungmu. Dia mencintaimu." Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mengertap rahangnya keras. Dia tahu Kyungsoo melalui fasa yang menyakitkan dan dia tidak mahu Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan sentiasa ada disisi kau Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu. Setelah, Kyungsoo hanya termenung memikirkan rencana seterusnya kerana baginya apa yang sudah diperbuat olehnya harus diselesaikan. Tidak peduli apa cara sekalipun.

…

…

…

 **TBC...**

 **Apa aku harus membuat watak Kyungsoo disini sangat kejam? Dan pada akhirnya akan menyerah dengan perasaannya? Dan apa kalian tidak keberatan kalau Kyungsoo bakal jadi seme? Kerana menurutku, Kyungsoo gak pantas untuk menjadi seme kerana dia sangat imut. Haha, aku gak bisa bayangkan kalau dia jadi seme feelnya gak bakalan sampai nih.**

 **Alurnya juga aku pikir berantakan sih. Dan perjalanan ceritanya kaya gak jelaskan? Aku mengetiknya udah setengah lalu aku pikir setiap scenenya seperti membosankan. Apa kalian merasa chap ini sangat panjang??**

 **Maaf kalau ff ini gak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku cuma mencuba sesuatu yang baru menurutku. Untuk genre ini, sebenarnya aku gak punya idea tapi aku akan mengambil ini sebagai satu cabaran untukku.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngefavourite dan ngefollow ff ini. Dan untuk kalian yang ngereview ff ini juga, aku berterima kasih sekali. Hehehe... Harap kalian dapat kasi saran, sokongan, dokongan, kritikan, cadangan untuk chap ini. apa aja deh asalkan buat aku semangat nulisnya.**

 **Last REVIEW!!! Tunggu aku di chap selanjutnya... Da~**


	3. Chapter 2

Title: **My Dream**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli pemikiranku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan plagiat cerita membosankanku ini...

Warning: Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typo, Crackpair (mungkin), Alur yang berantakan.

Note: Chap ini sedikit pendek kerana sumpah aku ngerasa kalian pasti bosan kalau dibuat panjang. Aku harap sekali kalian gak ngecewa untuk chap ini.

 **Last ENJOY!!!**

…

…

…

"Sayang, apa Kyungsoo sangat membenciku?"

"Sepertinya begitulah. Aku khawatir kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Luhan mengeserkan badannya sedikit ke kanan untuk memberi ruang kepada Kai duduk.

"Kadang aku menyesal meninggalkannya... Dia tidak terlihat seperti adik kecilku. Bagaimana caranya untuk aku mendapat hati adik kecilku kembali?" Tanya Kai tidak yakin.

"Sedikit lagi sayang. Kau harus yakin dengannya. Walau apapun dia tetap adikmu dan kau kakaknya. Hubungan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Arra?" Dan Kai mengangguk lemah. Sedikit tidak yakin kerana pandangan mata dan percakapan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sangat membencinya.

"Ta-tapi Lu, apa pun yang berlaku... Jebal! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hanya kau yang ku punya sekarang. Aku tidak akan kuat meneruskan ini tanpa dirimu disisiku." Lirih, sangat lirih cara Kai mengatakannya. Dia takut Luhan meninggalkannya seperti dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Terdengar egoiskan, iya dia memang egois kerana itulah dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Keegoisannya yang merosakkan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Iya chagiya... Aku mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir." Luhan tahu Kai dalam masa kritis. Kejadian buruk sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo masih terngiang dengan jelas dalam benaknya tapi sehingga saat ini, Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dan dia tidak berniat untuk tanya langsung. Biarkan Kai dan waktu yang menceritakannya.

Kai percaya hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat hatinya membaik. Kerana itulah, Kai tidak salah memilih Luhan sebagai pacarnya.

Cup... Kai mengecup singkat kening Luhan dan berbisik lembut. "Terima kasih Luhanie~"

…

…

…

Kyungsoo menyesal menerima Chanyeol sebagai temannya kerana semakin dia membuka ruang untuk menerima Chanyeol, hatinya terbuka semakin besar terhadap Chanyeol dan dia benci menerima hakikat itu.

"Chan... apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sementara menunggu Chanyeol.

"Dimana pria sialan itu? Kenapa dia lama sekali?" Kyungsoo mengetap rahangnya tapi melihat kelibat Chanyeol beberapa meter dari situ membuatnya memayungkan bibirnya.

"Kyung-"

"Brengsek, setengah jam aku menunggu tahu gak?! Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo menepati masa itu penting. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu, membuang waktuku." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Yah, kau baru menelefonku satu jam yang lalu dan memintaku menemuimu dalam masa setengah jam. Aku ini pria keren yang membutuhkan masa sekurang-kurangnya setengah jam untuk bersiap. Jadi, aku sedikit telat. Simpan didalam otakmu itu bahawa aku ini membutuhkan setengah jam hanya untuk bersiap. Arra?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berucap tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Menyebalkan. Kau hanya mau menemuiku. Aku tidak tertarik langsung dengan kau, Chanyeol!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin sayang. Aku akan membuat kau menyukai _eh-_ mencintaiku..." Chanyeol berucap yakin.

"Wtf! GAY!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang sebelum melangkah pergi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat raut Kyungsoo yang terlihat jijik.

Jujur, walaupun bersama dengan pria menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasa senang dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya.

"Chanyeol, aku capek. Kita berhenti sebentar ya." Hidung Kyungsoo kembang-kempis menghirup udara untuk memenuhi peparunya.

"Sini..." Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menaiki punggungnya tapi Kyungsoo memasang wajah menjijikkan.

"Tidak mahu!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Kakinya yang sempat terhenti kembali melangkah dan tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengejar langkah kecil Kyungsoo.

Grep... Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. "Mau lari kemana sayang? Aku bisa mengejarmu."

Kyungsoo meriding mendengar suara bass Chanyeol mengelitik telinganya. Meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum bergumam pelan. "Kau benaran gay?"

 _'Dasar pria imut yang sangat menggemaskan.'_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

"Aah... Kyungsoo membuatku menjadi gay~ Kau harus bertanggungjawab." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"A-apa?! Chanyeol, lepaskan! Orang memandang kita." Kyungsoo berdesis. Dia kurang nyaman dengan posisi seperti kerana orang ramai memerhati mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol mengalah. Melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Yah!" Kyungsoo benar-benar akan membunuh Chanyeol. Dia pergi begitu saja. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang baru dicabul?

"CEPATLAH~" Chanyeol menjerit dari jauh saat melihat Kyungsoo masih mematung disitu.

"Pria sialan."

"Terima kasih untuk pujian itu sayang."

Usai habisnya acara jalan-jalan, Chanyeol berniat untuk menghantar Kyungsoo pulang, tapi yang namanya Kyungsoo itu keras kepala sekali. Dia tidak mahu Chanyeol semakin mencampuri urusannya. Cukup sebatas ini hubungan keduanya.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo termenung sendirian di sofa. Rumah kecilnya yang sudah di dudukinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih terlihat sangat kemas dan cantik walaupun hanya terdapat beberapa perhiasan di dalamnya. Apa pantas seorang anak sekolahan menduduki rumah sekecil ini. Tidak ada siapa pun yang peduli. Toh dia juga gak peduli yang penting masih bisa menjalankan rencananya.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Menatap lekat tv dihadapannya tapi pikirannya entah ke mana. Tatapan kosong yang selalu membuatkan buliran kecil menitis dari mata bulatnya. Dia cuba melupakan masa lalunya tapi dia tidak mampu. Kai, kakak satu-satunya yang sangat Kyungsoo sayang tega meninggalkannya.

Seminggu setelah Kai meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo memantapkan dirinya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kai. Meninggalkan rumah ini dan merantau ke seluruh kawasan bandar. Apa kalian bisa bayangkan untuk anak seumuran Kyungsoo yang masih kecil berkeliaran di bandar untuk mencari hyungnya yang meninggalkannya. Dengan berbekalkan wajah imutnya, seorang pria tinggi membantunya mencari Kai sehingga genap beberapa tahun, akhirnya Kyungsoo menjumpai hyungnya dengan seorang pria yang bernama Luhan. Disitulah titik mula Kyungsoo membenci Kai dan merencana sesuatu yang sangat kejam.

 _'A-aku mencintaimu hyung. Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku. Apa kau sangat membenci kehadiranku di dunia ini? Sebagai adikmu?'_

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya dan menekup mukanya diantara lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit di hatinya. Dia benar-benar membenci pria yang bernama Luhan. Luhan harus menerima nasib yang sama seperti Kai.

Tiba-tiba muncul idea gila dari benaknya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian menyunggingkan smirk.

 _'Selamat datang ke duniaku Xi Luhan...! Aku akan menyambutmu dengan penisku di dalam lubangmu.'_

…

…

…

Kyungsoo terlihat memasuki kelas dengan langkah longlai. Wajahnya yang berantakan dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya owlnya. Tidak aneh lagi bagi teman sekelas Kyungsoo untuk melihat raut sebegitu.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya ditempatnya dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di meja sementara menunggu songsaengnim masuk tapi suasana hatinya yang memang sudah buruk bertambah buruk saat melihat seorang pria mendudukkan diri di sebelah tempatnya.

"Yah, nyahlah dari tempatku sialan!" Kyungsoo berdesis marah. Seisi kelas memandang mereka intens.

"Tempatmu disini sayang." Chanyeol menepuk kerusi disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau duduk disampingmu. Tidak ada siapa yang bisa duduk di sampingku. Nyahlah!" Kyungsoo menarik kasar tubuh Chanyeol untuk bangkit tapi Kyungsoo kalah telak dengan kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau sayang. Atau kau mau duduk di sini~?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan dan kemudian menepuk pahanya.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Menendang tulang kering Chanyeol telak sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu. Tidak peduli dia berselisih dengan songsaengnim yang akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat imut.

…

…

…

"Nah..." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah bekas persegi kepada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo masih berkutak dengan ponselnya.

Grep... Chanyeol merampas ponsel Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan di dalam saku celananya.

"Chanyeol! Kembalikan pon- hmmptttt emmh~" Ucapannya terpotong saat sepotong sandwich memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Enak?" Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengunyah pelan sandwich itu sebelum menampar pipi Chanyeol kasar. "Brengsek, aku tidak makan sandwich. Dan apa ini? Bawang? Welkk..." Kyungsoo memuntahkan sisa sandwich ke atas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung berteriak. Rasa perih dipipinya tidak sebanding dengan muntahan sandwich Kyungsoo di tangannya.

"HUWAAA! TANGANKU, OMO KYUNGSOO A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Dengan pantas dia menyambar tisu di saku celananya dan mengelap tangannya.

"Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. Kalian ini mau bermesraan begini pun, jangan berisik bisa tidak?!" Seorang pelajar menegur keduanya tegas.

"Hei, kau...!" Kyungsoo menuding jarinya ke pelajar itu dengan raut menantang tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo lalu menunduk hormat.

"Maafkan kami ya... Dia ini manja sekali mau disuap tapi malah jari ku pula yang digigitnya." Chanyeol tersengih kecil.

"Manja?! Ayuh sini aku gigit sekalian tangan dan mulutmu supaya berhenti mengangguku. Sialan!" Kyungsoo melenggangkan kakinya pergi. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali dari Chanyeol dan itu bermaksud dia harus berurusan kembali dengan pria ini.

…

…

…

Luhan tersenyum sendirian melihat Kyungsoo berduaan bersama Chanyeol. Luhan tahu Kyungsoo tidak punya teman dan saat dia melihat Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo, dia senang sekali. Sekurang-kurangnya Kyungsoo gak kesepian atau lebih tepat menganggunya. Sumpah dia merasa sangat takut berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Perasaan itu tumbuh sangat subur dan dia semakin tenggelam pada pesona Kyungsoo.

 _'Kai, gimana kalau suatu saat nanti perasaan ku ini berubah? Apa kau akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan ku kembali?'_

"Melihat siapa~?" Kai berbisik seduktif di cuping telinga Luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hei, jangan menegang begitu baby~" Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan kepala Luhan di dada bidangnya.

"Cuba kau lihat..." Kai menoleh ke arah pandangan Luhan. Mereka diam seketika memerhati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbual atau lebih kepada bertengkar. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang melepaskan semuanya tanpa beban.

 _'Mianhae Kyungsoo...'_

"Kai... kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu sayang. Kyungsoo tidak akan gampang-gampang memaafkanku." Ucap Kai lirih.

"Sepatutnya yang memulainya ialah kau, Kai. Sampai kapan akan begini terus? Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku dan sekarang semuanya terpulang padamu." Luhan masih memerhati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tapi Kai lebih memilih memandang Luhan.

"Sayang~ Aku butuh masa dan Kyungsoo juga. Aku tahu kau mau yang terbaik buat aku dan Kyungsoo tapi..." Kai menjeda. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang menghadap wajah Kai kemudian menaikkan alisnya bertanya. "Tapi?"

Kai hanya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Cukup lama sampai Luhan menghentikannya.

"Kai!" Luhan sebal. Apa Kai sedang permainkannya.

"Shh... sebentar saja. Rambutmu wangi sekali." Kai mengecup kembali dan mengendus bau shampoo pada rambut Luhan.

"Cih! Kau selalu begitu. Minggir sana." Luhan menolak jemari Kai yang memainkan rambutnya kemudian mempamerkan wajah sebal.

"Aigoo, Luluku ngambek~ Mian sayang. Sini aku cium supaya gak ngambek lagi." Kai memayungkan bibirnya tapi Luhan malah makin sebal. Sebodoh-bodoh Luhan, dia masih bisa bedakan keikhlasan dengan kepalsuan.

"Minggir sebelum aku makin sebal!" Luhan membentak dan Kai yang diperlakukan sebegitu mencibirkan bibirnya kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Luhanie~~ mianhae... Jangan begini sayang. Kalau kau ngambek denganku, siapa lagi yang mau temani aku disini?"

"Kyungsoo disana, kau harus menjalankan peranmu juga Kai. Kalau tidak, rencana ini akan berantakan terus. Sana, jangan salahkanku kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil dan- aku tidak akan membantumu lagi!" Luhan mengancam.

"Tega sekali my Lulu memperlakukanku begini. Aku ngambek." Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan Luhan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Aku tidak peduli, chagiya~"

"Lulu~~~"

…

…

…

"D.O KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya polos kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke punca suara.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak tidur saat jam pelajaranku tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Apa perlu aku menendangmu keluar dari sini atau kau dengan iklasnya imgin ke toilet membersihkan wajah berantakanmu itu?!"

"Uh~ A-aku akan ke toliet dan akan kembali lagi ke sini ssaem." Kyungsoo bangkit dari bangku dan keluar dari kelas dengan selamba. Sudah biasa dia dipergoki tidur waktu jam pelajaran dan dia tidak peduli. Dimarahi oleh songsaengnim sudah menjadi makanannya hari-hari dan sekali lagi dia tidak peduli.

Usai ke toilet, dia tidak melangkahkan kakinya terus ke kelas melainkan gedung kecilnya. Salah satu sebab kenapa dengan suka relanya mengalah untuk ke toilet kerana selepasnya dia bisa menyambung kembali tidurnya daripada ditendang keluar yang mengharuskan dia berdiri di luar kelas sehingga jam pelajaran tamat.

"Huh...!" Kyungsoo mengeluh keras sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya yang disandarkan di dinding dibiarkan merosot.

"Bukan seharusnya kau kembali semula ke kelas?" Suara seseorang menganggu acara tidurnya.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia masih memejamkan mata bulatnya walaupun dia mendengar setiap ucapan pria itu.

Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya. "Choi ssaem menyuruhku memanggilmu kerana kau lama sekali. Jadi, apa kau berniat untuk masuk ke kelas semula?"

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas dan bilang pada ssaem aku tidak akan masuk ke kelas." Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk dan Chanyeol malah semakin menganggunya.

Chanyeol bergumam tapi kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan ikut bersandar pada dinding. Mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo yang terkulai dan meletakkan diatas pahanya yang diluruskan.

"Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

Keadaan hening seketika. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sudah terlelap di pahanya. Matanya dari tadi tidak terlepas dari wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur damai sambil jemarinya masih sibuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo turun ke keningnya, matanya, kemudian hidungnya. Mencubit gemas sebelum turun ke bibir heart-shape yang sangat dipujanya. Menyentuhnya pelan merasa bibir lembab dan kenyal itu. Setelah puas dengan bibir itu, Chanyeol kembali mengusap pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Keadaan sebegitu kekal cukup lama. Chanyeol tidak bosan untuk terus memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas. Sangat pulas sampai Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyentuh semua aset di wajah Kyungsoo tidak tergubris.

Saat Chanyeol sudah memegang tangan Kyungsoo, bunyi deringan ponselnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Merogoh benda persegi di saku celananya dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menganggu tidur Kyungsoo.

"Yeobseyo~ Wae hyung?!" Chanyeol selalu saja bersikap dingin terhadap kakaknya.

 _'Kau dimana?'_

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

 _'Hei, aku meneleponmu bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ingat, kau harus pulang tepat pada waktunya kalau tidak mau uang sakumu ditarik.'_

"Hyung, berhenti memperlakukanku selayak anak kecil. Aku tidak akan memungkiri janjiku..."

 _'Tiga minit lagi Chanyeol~'_

Pip... Sambung terputus secara sepihak.

"Ck! Sialan kau, Kai hyung. Uangku..." Chanyeol berdesis kesal. Dia harus pulang sekarang tapi Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas dipahanya dan dia sangat tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan uang sakunya ditolak walaupun dia tahu jumlah yang akan ditolak oleh Kai bukanlah dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

"Hurmm, uangku-"

"Uhhh..." Kyungsoo mengeliat lucu sambil mengerjap matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan saat kesedarannya sudah pulih dia langsung bangkit dari tidurannya dan memandang tajam Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali saat tidur bertolak belakang dengan wajahmu sekarang yang sangat imut." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa maumu? Nyahlah dariku, aku mau sendirian." Suaranya sedikit serak efek bangun tidur dan dari nadanya terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat seperti selalunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir.

 _'HENTIKAN SIALAN! SEBAIKNYA KAU MENJAUH DARIKU. AKU AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU KALAU AKU DAPAT TAHU KAU MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGAN HYUNGKU.'_

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mata bulat Kyungsoo sambil mengertap rahangnya keras. Dia menahannya agar tidak meneriaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol menegang melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyung-" cicit Chanyeol.

"Pergilah Chan. A-aku mau sendirian." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersikap begini. Mengusap lelahan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku pergi Kyungsoo~ Kalau harus memarahiku terus kerana aku lebih suka melihamu marah dari menangis di depanku."

Kyungsoo mematung. Dia masih mencerna setiap perkataan yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

…

…

…

 **TBC...**

 **Aku pasti ngecewa kalian... tapi aku harap gak. First, tenkiu kepada semua yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow ff ini. Aku gak yakin kalau kalian masih nunggu ff ini atau gak. Thank juga untuk kalian yang udah capek2 review ff sampah ku ini.**

 **Aku sebenarnya sudah terlanjur nonfeel sama ff ini kerana entah aku sendiri gak tahu knapa. Mungkin kali efek baca ff org lain yang lebih baik dari ff ku ini. Dan jalan ceritanya sepertinya gak sampai.**

 **Udah, sampai segini aja... Jumpa di chap selanjutnya kalau aku masih punya feel lagi kerana sumpah aku merasa seperti moodku untuk ff ini entah hilang ke mana... mohon cari kan aku feelnya semula deh...**

 **Last, mind to review... apa aja ya, aku terima semuanya.. Da~**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: **My Dream**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli pemikiranku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan memplagiat cerita membosankanku ini...

Warning: Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typo, Crackpair (mungkin), Alur yang sedikit pelan.

Note: Chap ini aku harap sekali kalian gak bosan aja... Dan untuk yang nanya apa Kyungsoo yang jadi seme, urmm dibaca aja ya. Adegan nya gak bakalan ada kerana aku gak bisa ngebayangin Kyungsoo jadi seme. Dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi seme... Mian...!

 **Last ENJOY!!!**

…

…

…

Kyungsoo menoleh saat pintu gudang dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang. Dia mengernyit heran saat Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Hyung-" cicit Kyungsoo.

Kai memandang datar Kyungsoo walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat merindukan adiknya.

"Soo, bukankan tempat ini seharusnya menja-"

"APA MAUMU?!"

"Kyungsoo, bersikap sopan lah dengan hyungmu. Aku pamit dulu ya." Luhan menegur Kyungsoo sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua beradik ini. Semoga saja tidak ada pertumpahan darah di sini.

"Kapan kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo mengernyit heran mendapat pertanyaan sebegitu.

"Huh, sejak kapan kau mohon maaf padaku?!"

"Soo! Aku harap sekali, sangat berharap mempunyai adik yang menge-"

"SHIT! Diam kau sialan. Aku juga sangat berharap kau tidak meninggalkanku tapi apa, kau meninggalkanku. Apa aku pernah berharap mempunyai seorang abang? Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu, Kai!" Kyungsoo berdesis marah. Dia bukanlah pria yang kejam tapi Kai memburukkan keadaan.

Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Kai terdiam seketika. Otaknya tidak dapat menafikan kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan yang dia sendiri lakukan demi kepentingannya sendiri.

"A-aku bukan adikmu. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya adikmu jadi untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan sesuatu dariku." Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia tidak mahu mengungkapkannya tapi dia terlanjur membenci hyungnya.

"Aku tetap akan menjadi-"

BLAM... Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai dan menghempas kasar pintu gudang itu. Dia tidak mahu mendengar apa-apa alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kai kerana mendengar alasan konyol Kai sama saja mengubah atau lebih tepatnya merosakkan rencananya.

"-hyungmu, Kyungsoo."

…

…

…

Chanyeol menoleh ke ruang tengah mencari sosok hyungnya tapi nihil. Seketika kemudian dia mempamerkan smirk andalannya. Aku akan menunggu hyungku pulang.

Setengah jam...

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Lima jam...

Malam menjelang...

Clek... Chanyeol menoleh melihat sosok Kai yang sepertinya mabuk berat. Chanyeol dengan sigap menopong tubuh Kai yang merosot. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut Kai dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan mengomeli Kai sebagaimana Kai selalu mengomelinya.

"Kyungsoo~" Kai meracau tidak jelas.

"Kyung- hmmmpptt..." Chanyeol membekap mulut Kai kerana bau alkohol sangat kuat membuatnya mual.

Membawanya ke kamar milik Kai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Aigoo~ Kai Kai..." Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya melihat Kai yang sangat berantakan.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang sambil menekup kepalanya diantara lututnya. Jauh disudut hatinya merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Luhan tapi disatu sisi, dendamnya menguasai diri.

"Sayang~" Luhan mengusap pelan pundak polos Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maaf... A-ku tidak tahu ke-"

"Shhh... Gwenchana. Aku mengerti." Luhan menatap lekat Kyungsoo dan mengukir senyuman tertulus pernah dia hasilkan.

Kyungsoo mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Luhan dan kemudian menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya sambil mengelus surainya. Menunduk dan menatap lekat manik Luhan yang mendongak kearahnya saling bertatapan untuk jangka masa yang agak lama. Seharusnya tatapan benci kerana seenaknya melakukan hal keji kepada pacar hyungnya tetapi Luhan memandangnya sayu dengan tatapan seperti memujanya dan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

"Shh... aku mencintaimu lebih dari Kai." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengucapnya yakin. Kyungsoo menyinggungkan smirknya.

 _'Aku akan mengambil semua orang yang kau sayang, Kai sesuai janjiku.'_

"Kai..." cicit Kyungsoo.

"Huh?" Luhan menoleh dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan Kai. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tersekat. Tubuhnya mendingin. Pacarnya memergoki dia bercinta dengan adiknya. Manakala Kai menegang. Tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengkhianatinya dengan adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Kai. Semakin mempereratkan pelukan Luhan di dadanya sambil berpura-pura terisak.

 _'Boom! Rasakan Kai.'_ Kyungsoo benar-benar akan ketawa andai saja dia tidak mahu rencananya terbongkar.

"Luhan! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai mendekat dan kilatan kemarahan jelas diwajahnya.

Luhan mencuba mendorong Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan pelukannya tapi Kyungsoo malah makin mempereratkan pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo..." cicit Luhan. Biarkan dia terangkan hal sebenar kepada Kai.

"Kau mencintaiku kan. Hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku hiks... Lulu~"Kyungsoo masih terisak sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"M-mwo?!" Kai benar-benar marah. Dia akan menghajar Kyungsoo tapi mengingat dia adiknya diurungkan saja niatnya.

"Luhan, kau mencintai adikku?"

"A-aku... maaf Kai."

Air mata Kai menitis menuruni pipinya. Dia terlampau mencintai Luhan, mungkin... Tapi, Luhan dengan mudah mengkhianatinya.

…

…

…

Tidak seperti hari-hari selalunya, Kyungsoo terlihat menyunggingkan senyum heart-shapenya sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah.

Rencananya berhasil. Luhan mungkin bakal menjadi miliknya dan Kai tersiksa. Sumpah, dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang sekarang tapi dia tahu Luhan masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Kai. Oleh itu, dia perlu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Chagiya~" Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo sudah meneriaki nama pacarnya, Luhan bekas pacar kepada Kai, hyung sialannya. Tiada istilah pacar sebenarnya bagi Kyungsoo kerana dia tidak pernah mengatakan akan berpacaran dengan Luhan setelah kejadian malam itu.

Luhan hanya bergumam pelan. Senyumannya nampak kekoh. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan masih ragu dengan hal yang berlaku saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Lulu~" Kyungsoo berucap lirih kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak sayang. Kau tidak salah... A-aku cuma kasihan sama Kai. Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku mengkhianatinya."

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku juga salah di sini. Kenapa aku harus menggoda orang yang sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya itu adalah kakakku sendiri."

"Shhh... sudahlah. Kita tidak usah bahas soal ini. Aku mencintaimu dan aku memilih dirimu berbanding Kai. Arra?" Luhan menyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak peduli yang penting Kai tersakiti.

"Kajja." Kyungsoo mengenggam jemari Luhan dan menuntunnya pergi dari situ. Dari kejauhan, Kai melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dari mula Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan sehinggalah Kyungsoo memegang tangan bekas pacarnya. Shit.. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?

 _'Apa kau melihatnya? Aku senang kerana kau dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa dengan gampangnya aku bisa memiliki Luhan. Hurmm, apa lagi ya yang harus aku ambil dari kau? Nyawa... aku akan ambil nyawa kau, Kai.'_

…

…

…

"Aku melepaskanmu, Lu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Mencintai Kyungsoo sepenuh hatimu. Jangan menyakitinya seperti aku menyakitinya." Kai mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tapi Kai. Rencana kita tidak seperti ini. Kau janji tidak akan melepaskanku pada siapa pun. Kau mengingkarinya." Luhan kesal dengan Kai.

"Lu~ dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencintaimu. Aku rela melepaskanmu padanya. Jebal~" Kai bergumam pelan.

"Tidak Kai. Kau egois yang hanya mementing dirimu sendiri. Aku...?! Apa kau pernah pikir tentangku. Tentang perasaanku?! Aku disini yang menjadi mangsa kalian. Aku tahu Kyungsoo tak mencintaiku. Dia membenci dirimu, Kai. Kerana apa... kerana kau egois! Dan aku yang mencintai dirimu juga menjadi mangsa Kyungsoo membenciku." Luhan membentak.

"Sayang~ Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Jangan kekanakan begini Luhan." Kai juga nampak sebal dengan sikap Luhan. Luhan yang dia kenal bukanlah Luhan yang suka membentaknya melainkan Luhan yang sangat patuh padanya.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo tapi kau janji tidak akan melepaskanku pada siapa pun. Kau akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan aku kembalikan kan. Tapi mana? Kau dengan relanya melepaskanku pada Kyungsoo."

Menghela nafas sebelum menyambung kembali ucapannya. "Baiklah. Aku bukan milikmu lagi. Semoga kau akan berjaya dengan keegoisanmu. Aku tidak salah menyebelahi Kyungsoo yang mendapat hyung brengsek seperti dirimu." Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Kai menjauh. Menatap nyalang sebelum beranjak pergi.

…

…

…

Chanyeol mendekati Kai dan menumbuk telak wajah tampan hyungnya.

"Arrghhh... shhh..." Kai mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya.

"HYUNG!" Chanyeol akan kembali menghentam Kai kalau saja dia tindak ingat yang akan ditumbuk itu hyungnya. Memandang Kai tajam dengan rahang yang diketapkan erat.

"Kau gila apa?" Kai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu. Kau pikir aku bodoh seperti Luhan. Tidak, sebaiknya kau hentikan rencana konyolmu itu hyung. Aku percaya kau mencintai Luhan tapi ternyata kau hanya mempergunakannya." Chanyeol mengherdik Kai. Dia tidak peduli yang diherdiknya itu hyungnya sendiri kerana baginya apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu benar-benar brengsek.

"Chan, a-aku tidak mengerti." Kai masih bersikap datar walaupun dia sangat takut Chanyeol akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Luhan.

"Buka lah topengmu itu, hyung... Aku tahu apa hyungku bercakap benar atau berbohong. Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, hyung. Jebal, sebenci apa pun pada dirimu sendiri caranya bukan begini. Kalau kau benaran mencintai Luhan, perjuangkannya bukan membiarkannya jatuh pada tangan orang lain."

"Chan, kau tidak akan mengerti. Sebaiknya kau mengurusi dirimu sendiri sebelum mengurusiku. Habiskan kuliahmu dan cari pekerjaan yang bagus-bagus bukan sepertiku." Kai menegur Chanyeol sedikit lembut. Jauh disudut hatinya dia dapat merasa setiap ucapan Chanyeol bukan menjurus ke arah Luhan tapi lebih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku simpan ucapanmu, Kai hyung. Kalau aku lebih mengerti daripadamu, aku akan membongkarkan semuanya hyung... SEMUANYA!" Chanyeol menekankan kalimat terakhir dan setelahnya berlalu pergi.

 _'Chanyeol, jangan rosakkan rencanaku. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sekian lamanya dan aku tidak mau semuanya berantakan gara-gara kau, Chanyeol.'_

…

…

…

Chanyeol yang melihat kelibat Kyungsoo di taman belakang sekolahnya berniat untuk ke sana hanya sekadar menganggu pria kecil itu tapi moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk saat melihat Kyungsoo tidak bersendirian; Luhan selalu saja ada disamping Kyungsoo.

Berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah secepatnya dan menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Argghh... Chan, sa-sakit..." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Chanyeol yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Kyungsoo, ikut denganku. Mianhae, Luhan-sshi aku membutuhkan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebelum menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh.

Sret. Kyungsoo menghempas paksa tangan Chanyeol dan kemudian mengelus pelan pergelangan tangan kerana Chanyeol memegangnya terlampau kuat.

"Mian, apa sakit?" Chanyeol merasa bersalah membuat Kyungsoonya kesakitan. Tapi, dia sangat cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

"Sangat. Tanganku hampir patah kalau saja kau tidak melepaskannya. Apa maumu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah sebal Kyungsoo. "Duduklah dulu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja menganggu waktunya bersama Luhan?

"Kyung, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

"Tiada..." Kyungsoo menjawab sepatah.

"Benaran?! Kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mencuba Luhan..." Chanyeol mengucapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Lu-han? Hurmm, teruskan... Aku tidak permasalahkannya. Itupun kalau Luhan mau denganmu."

"Haha... kau tidak takut kalau kau hilang Lulumu?"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai temanku..." Kyungsoo masih bersikap datar.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya membantuku mendapatkan Luhan kerana kau temanku."

"Apa yang perlu aku lakukan?"

"Aku tahu kau mengenali hyungku, Kai... Iyakan?"

Kyungsoo seketika menegang. Dia tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol kerana dia tahu Chanyeol bukan orang yang dengan mudah akan percaya pada omongan seseorang.

"Aku menganggap kau mengenalnya. Hyungku mempunyai hubungan dengan Luhan dan aku mau kau membuat hyungku menyukaimu supaya aku bisa mengambil Luhan."

"MWO?! Konyol, aku tidak tertarik. Aku straight dan kau-!" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan menuding jarinya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyebarkan virus gay sialanmu padaku." Kyungsoo berniat ,untuk melangkah pergi tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap menahannya dengan memeluk tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kau tahu~ aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui rencanamu, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"A-AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN CHANYEOL. LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!" Kyungsoo memegang jemari Chanyeol mencuba untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi mengambil Luhan dari hyungku dan membuatnya mencintaimu bukan sebahagian dari rencana?" Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pelukannya malah semakin mengeratkannya dan kembali berbisik.

Pegangan Kyungsoo pada jemari Chanyeol mengendur dan perlahan-lahan terlepas. Dia mengertap rahangnya menahan amarahnya yang tidak tahu kepada siapa dia harus hamburkan.

"Kyungsoo~ Waeee?! Aku temanmu kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat ingin meneriaki Kyungsoo tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo bukan pria brengsek... pasti punya alasan yang kukuh.

"K-kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa Chan. Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur. Lepaskan aku!" Nada Kyungsoo datar tapi terkesan memerintah.

Sret... Chanyeol bukannya melepaskannya, malah membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap kearahnya dan menatap teduh wajahnya.

"Arra, aku tidak akan menganggu rencanamu kalau kau mau mengikut rencanaku. Kau tahu aku mencintai hyungku tapi cintaku pada Luhan melebihi segalanya.." Chanyeol mengucapnya pelan.

 _'Kenapa posisinya persis seperti Kai? Mencintaiku tapi lebih mencintai Luhan daripada ku dan sanggup mempertaruhkan hidupku hanya untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan, aku muak dengan makhluk yang bernama Luhan.'_

"Kenapa harus ada manusia yang bernama Luhan? Apa dia sangat penting buat kalian?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan nyaris tidak dengar tapi Chanyeol cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Dia juga penting buatmu kerana tanpanya, rencanamu tidak akan berhasil... Iyakan?" Chanyeol memandang tepat ke dalam anak mata Kyungsoo. Mencuba mendalami hati dan perasaan pria mugil itu tapi yang ditemui olehnya hanyalah kesakitan dan dendam yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu.

"Ck, setelah kau mendapat Luhan kau tidak menganggu hidupku lagi?" Bukan membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo cenderung bertanya. Nadanya terdengar sangat datar dan terselit keputus asa.

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. Menampilkan senyuman termanisnya. "Aku tidak akan menganggumu."

 _'Kerana kau yang akan datang sendiri kepadaku Kyungsoo.'_

"Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo membentak.

"Hei, sebentar... Aku belum memberitahu rencananya padamu lagi."

"APA SIALAN?!" Kyungsoo geram. Dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang bisa mengarah dan mengaturnya.

"Cukup sekadar kau memberitahu Kai kau mencintaiku. Setelahnya, Luhan jadi milikku."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa kaitannya dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Hanya mengucapkan ayat sepele itu dan dia yakin masalahnya akan selesai buat saat ini.

"Okay... Sekarang aku bisa pergi kan?!" Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terus melangkah tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

 _'Chanyeol... Mulai detik ini kau menjadi mangsaku yang kedua. Apa perlu aku membuang Luhan? Dia,benar-benar merosakkan segalanya. Kalau a-'_

"Chagiya~" Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat melamun.

Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya yang harus terserempak dengan Luhan. Sumpah dia berpikir dengan mengambil Luhan daripada Kai akan membuatnya merana tapi sialnya Kai terlihat baik-baik malah dirinya yang terlihat berantakan.

Cup... Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo hanya untuk menyadarkannya. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak sedar cuma dia sengaja melakukan itu.

"Luhan? Mian..."

"Gwenchana. Kyungie, aku punya berita gembira~" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya asal. Sejujurnya dia bosan punya Luhan sebagai pacarnya kerana hubungan tanpa cinta membosankan.

"A-aku... Kai sudah memutuskanku. Jadi~"

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo masih bersikap datar.

"Ayuh kita berpacaran." Nada Luhan terdengar sangat senang. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut teruja.

"Huh?!" Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya pelan.

 _'Luhan, jangan jatuh cinta padaku benaran kerana sumpah aku tidak sanggup menyakitimu. Kau baik sekali padaku. Matlamatku hanya menyakiti Kai bukan dirimu. Sebrengsek apa pun aku, aku masih punya rasa perimanusia.'_

"Kyung~"

"Lu, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempunyai hubungan denganmu. Soal malam itu, a-aku kelepasan. Dan soal perasaanku, aku rasa itu salah." Ucap Kyungsoo masih sangat datar. Tidak terlihat peduli pada setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bisa menghiris hati lembut Luhan walaupun pada hakikatnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendakap tubuh Luhan yang sama mugil dengannya tapi dendam mengaburi segalanya.

"A-APA?!" Tubuhnya bergetar merasa pedih di ulu hatinya. Nadanya, ucapannya, wajahnya, semuanya terlihat datar, Luhan melihatnya.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap cairan bening di pipinya. "Aku benaran tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku sudah punya Chanyeol dan aku mencintainya. Dan, lupakan apa yang kita pernah lakukan kerana aku hanya mencubanya. Aku straight, Lu..." Rencananya berantakan. Haish, kenapa sekarang dia mengatakan dia menyukai Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?! Dan straight? Kau tidak berniat mempermainkan perasaanku kan!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa mencintaimu mungkin dengan cara mencicipi tubuhmu bisa membuatkan aku mencintaimu tapi tetap tidak. Maaf, tapi aku dapat rasa sisi gay ku hanya pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo bisa menjadi juru cakap yang bagus kerana ayatnya bisa diputarkan seratus delapan puluh derjah.

"Kau bercanda, iya kan? Aaa... aku tahu kau sengaja mengatakan itu supaya aku tida-"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Luhan. "Aku tidak bercanda. Maaf, sebaiknya hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Kembali lah semula kepada Kai." Kyungsoo sudah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi tapi Luhan seperti tidak melepaskannya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku lebih memilihmu ketimbang Kai dan aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Luhan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang aku mencintaimu? Tidakkan? Kau salah kalau kau berpikir aku mencintaimu kerana apa yang aku lakukan hanya sebatas pertemanan." Kyungsoo benar-benar membelitkan segalanya sekarang.

"Teman?! Yah, a-aku mencintaimu sungguhan dan kau bilang teman?!" Luhan membentak Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli. Sedikit menjeling kearah Luhan sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki mugilnya.

"Kyung- hiks... jebal!"

 _'Luhan, maafkan aku! Aku benaran tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu tapi seperti matlamat awalku. Siapa yang berkaitan dengan hyung sialanku akan menerima nasib yang sama.'_

…

…

…

 **TBC...**

 **Trimas untuk semua yang udah membaca, ngereview untuk chap yang lepas. Aku gak pasti apa chap ini memuaskan atau gak bagi kalian kerana aku pikir dikit pelan alur nya, bosan gitu. Hopely gaklah..**

 **Untuk pertanyaan soal Kyungsoo mungkin akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya kerana ini melibatkan watak baru. Kalau mau tahu, tunggu aja ya.**

 **Itu aja deh, aku harap kalian dapat kasih saran, kritikan, dokongan, sokongan, apa aja asalkan ngereview supaya aku gak berpikir yang ceritaku ini hanya sampah semata-mata.**

 **FOR LAST, PLEASE FOLL, FAV, AND REVIEW!!! Jumpa di chap selanjutnya...**


	5. Chapter 4

Title: **My Dream**

By: _kaisooxoxo_

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli pemikiranku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan memplagiat cerita membosankanku ini...

Warning: Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typo, Crackpair (mungkin), Alur berantakan.

Note: Setelah sekian lama, baru aku bisa publish chap ini... Maaf, aku tidak berniat ngantung ceritanya cuma feel ku mendadak turun untuk ff ini. Aku tidak tahu apa ada atau tidak yang masih nunggu ff sampahku ini.

 ** _LAST ENJOY!!_**

…

…

…

"Lu, mianhae... Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dengan kepala yang ditekuk diantara lututnya.

"Kenapa disini aku yang kembali merasa sakitnya? Apa aku tidak pantas merasakan kebahagian? Hiks... Tuhan, hah... a-aku penat... Hiks..." Kyngsoo meracau keseorangan disana dengan isakan yang terdengar lirih.

"A-aku benci diriku. Aku benci kau... Aku benci semuanya..."

"Hentikan... hentikan... hentikan... hentikan Kyungsoo... Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang pantas kau dapat kerana Tuhan itu kejam. Tuhan membenciku. Tuhan menyiksaku dan aku-" Kyungsoo berhenti meracau dan mendongak menatap ponselnya yang berdering nyaring di meja nakas.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo memandang layar ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkatnya sampai panggilan ke delapan, Kyungsoo menekan tombol hijau.

 _'Kyung~'_ Suara lembut seseorang menyapa telinganya dan terdengar sangat dekat dengannya.

 _'Kyungsoo~'_

"Aku membencimu." Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Kesadarannya tiba-tiba menurun drastik.

 _'Hei, Kyungsoo... Kau mendengarkanku?!'_

 _'SHIT!'_

Chanyeol yang baru pulang sedikit mengeryit heran saat Kai menyambar kunci mobilnya secepat kilat dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Dia ini kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya kecil melihat tingkah konyol hyungnya. Baginya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti itu daripada Kai seperti menunggu gajah bisa terbang. Sangat mustahil.

"Aku menagih hutang darimu, hyung." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum berlalu pergi membersihkan dirinya.

…

…

…

Brak... brak...

 _'SHIT!'_

BRAK... DOR~

Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke seluruh ruang untuk mencari sosok mugil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!" Kai mendorong pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak di sebelah kiri disamping dapur. Ruang di sekitarnya yang masih sama saat kali terakhir dia meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak berubah seinci pun dari segi susun aturnya dan Kai tidak berbohong kalau jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merindukan moment bersama adiknya.

"Kyung..." Kai berucap lirih saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup dengan tubuhnya yang menyejuk.

Mengendong tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di atas katil sebelum ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Kai mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo sebelum memeluknya erat memberi kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Kyungsoo.

Cukup lama Kai tidak merasa tubuh mugil adiknya merengkuh kecil didalam pelukannya seperti saat ini. Rasanya menyesakkan lagi-lagi semua perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadapnya jelas penuh kebencian.

"Uh~ Kris hyung." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan nyaris tidak kedengaran.

"Soo~" Kai mengusap pipi gembul Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

"Kris hyung~ jebal... Aku merindukan hyungku."

Deg... Kai mematung. Kenapa perasaannya sesesak ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membencinya benaran?

Sret... Bunyi dorongan pintu kamar membuatkan Kai menoleh melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kai?" Pria itu mengernyit heran melihat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo di dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Bukan Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian disini?" Kai semakin mendakap Kyungsoo erat saat pria yang tidak dikenalinya semakin mendekatinya.

Pria itu terkekeh dengan wajah meremehkan Kai. "Soalan itu seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu."

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang. Kyungsoo dibawah 'tanggungjawabku'."

"Tanggungjawabmu?" Kai benar-benar mendakap Kyungsoo seeratnya berharap pria itu tidak mengambil Kyungsoonya.

"Iya, dia dibawah tanggungjawabku. Aku tidak habis pikir sehingga detik ini kenapa ada makhluk menjijikan yang sanggup meninggalkan pria imut seperti Kyungsoo. Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri jika aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

Seketika tubuh Kai merosot dan dakapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo melemah. Ucapan pria di depannya benar-benar menusuk seluruh jantungnya dan mengabriknya.

"Kris hyung~" Kyungsoo kembali meracau dan Kai mendengar nama pria itu.

"Minggir!" Kris berucap dengan nada memerintah dan Kai dengan spontannya bangkit dan berdiri di samping kasur.

Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pria yang diketahui namanya Kris mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan ayat penenang.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, sebaiknya kau pulang kerana seingatku Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang dengan gampang akan membawa orang yang 'tidak dikenalinya' masuk ke dalam rumah." Sindir Kris dengan smirk andalannya yang tidak dilihat oleh Kai kerana wajahnya yang membelakangi Kai.

"Ah-terima kasih kerana menjaga Kyungsooku." Gumam Kai pelan.

"Sudah tanggungjawabku sebagai hyungnya. Berhenti menyebut seolah-olah Kyungsoo milikmu kerana kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Kai benci ayat 'bukan siapa-siapa' kerana baginya Kyungsoo tetap akan menjadi adik kecilnya walaupun dia pernah membuang Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi. Maaf." Kata Kai lirih dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, matanya melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Ingin sekali dia mendorong Kris dan mengantikan posisi Kris sekarang; mengusap kepalanya, mencium pipi gembulnya, memeluk tubuh mugilnya tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua ini selagi Kyungsoo tidak memaafkannya.

Kris tahu Kai masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya makanya dia mengambil inisiatif menundukkan kepalanya mendekat kearah bibir heart-shape Kyungsoo dan menciumnya intens.

 _'Sialan!'_ Kai akan menghajar pria itu kerana berani-beraninya mengambil kesempatan mencicipi bibir Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya maka dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi.

 _'Siapapun lelaki itu, terima kasih Tuhan kerana kau melindungi dan menjaga Kyungsoo kecilku. Mungkin dengan cara ini, aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Maaf Soo, aku memang bukan hyung yang baik kerana mencintai adik ku sendiri.'_

Langkah kakinya yang melaju sama derasnya dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat kau tidak bisa memiliki sesuatu yang kau cintai lebih dari sepatutnya.

…

…

…

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi saat Kai sedari semalam tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Hyung! Kau ini benar-benar merepotkanku. Kemana saja kau?" Chanyeol geram kerana ponsel Kai juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa dia frustrasi kerana Luhan memutuskannya? Dia tidak salah dengar kalau sore tadi Luhan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia sudah putis dengan Kai. Tapi, kenapa?

"Arrrghhhh...!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang saat merasa kepalanya akan meledak kerana begitu banyak pertanyaan tidak dijawab.

Clek... Blam...

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa Chan?" Kadang Kai tidak mengerti dengan cara otak Chanyeol berkerja.

"Kau harus memberiku ucapan selamat kerana aku berjaya mengencani Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menaikkan turunkan alisnya bangga.

"Gombal. Aku tidak akan mempercayainya sampai aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai datar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke mana saja asalkan tidak duduk dengan Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja hyung. Aku akan membawanya menemuimu." Chanyeol kesal kerana reaksi Kai tidak seperti yang diharapkan olehnya.

 _'Hyung, aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatimu kau sangat menyaya- tidak-tidak kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kau mencintai adikmu sendiri.'_

…

…

…

Paginya Kyungsoo tersedar dari pingsannya. Pingsan Kai, kau pikir Kyungsoo tidur. Bodoh!

"Uh~" Kyungsoo mengeliat kecil saat tubuhnya kesemutan semuanya kerana terus dipeluk Kris sepanjang malam.

Kris yang merasa terganggu merentangkan tangannya memberi akses keluar kepada Kyungsoo. Lengannya sepenuhnya mati rasa kerana menjadi bantal kepala Kyungsoo.

"Morning baby~" Suara parau khas orang bangun tidur milik Kris mengelitik telinga Kyungsoo kerana posisi telinganya selaras dengan bibir Kris.

"Hurmm, morning." Kyungsoo membalas lirih. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Kris sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

"Palli ireona... Kau bisa telat." Ucap Kris saat melihat Kyungsoo masih memandangnya.

"Hyung..."

"Tidak. Kau ke sekolah dan aku yang akan menghantarmu. Setelahnya baru aku akan mencerita-"

"Arraseo. Terima kasih hyung." Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak menyesal memiliki mu sebagai adikku walaupun aku tahu tempat hyungmu tidak akan pernah terganti olehku." Gumam Kris sebelum ikut beranjak bangun.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo yang dihantar hyungnya ke sekolah terlihat melangkahkan kaki mugilnya melewati kelasnya dengan wajah datar ketempat biasanya selalu menyendiri.

"Sampai kapan aku harus begini terus? Capek tahu gak..." Kyungsoo mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Wah! Seorang Kyungsoo berputus asa dengan hidupnya. Itu terlihat mustahil."

Mendengar suara familiar itu Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ini tempatnya dan sejak kapan dia memberi kebenaran pada pria yoda ini untuk ikut duduk disini?

"Yeol, aku capek."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bersikap biasa padanya.

"Keluarlah sialan. Kau ini memang dilahirkan menyebalkan dan tidak punya rasa malu eoh? Aku tidak menyukaimu, maka berambuslah!" Herdik Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mero-"

"Pergilah." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan sepatah perkataan.

"Kau akan pulang denganku." Chanyeol langsung pergi setelahnya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu gudang.

"Chanyeol... Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan berbaring. Ingat, hidupnya tidak akan sempurna kalau dia tidak tidur di dalam gudang saat jam pelajaran.

…

…

…

Clek...

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Luhan mengoncangkan tubuh mugil Kyungsoo menyedarkannya.

"Uh~Lu?" Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya polos kerana Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membolos sepertinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ ayuh ikut denganku." Luhan mengalungkan jemarinya kedalam jemari Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo masih dalam fase menyadarkan dirinya kerana untuk saat ini dia sangat blur.

"Ikut saja sayang." Langkah Luhan terhenti kerana Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya duluan.

"Jangan panggil aku-"

"Arra, mian. Aku tidak sengaja tapi kau tidak keberatankan? Sebagai teman? Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu begitu?" Luhan tersengih saat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah.

"Huem... panggil saja ikut sesukamu kerana jelas aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo kembali melangkah diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sedikit teriris mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

 _'Huh! Tidak... Sebanyak mana pun kau cuba untuk bersikap biadap, akhirnya kau tetap akan kembali pada sikap lemahmu, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan mengalah. Fighting!'_ Luhan menyemati dirinya sendiri.

…

…

…

Raut wajah Kris terlihat gusar kerana sedari tadi kelibat Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan. Hampir jam setengah yang lalu dia sudah tercegat di depan pintu sekolah Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali juga dia cuba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Kyungsoo... kau kemana? Jangan bikin aku khawatir." Gumam Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Luhan, menjauhlah dari Kyungsooku!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang berkelahi dan menjadi perhatian Kris kerana nama Kyungsoo yang disebut oleh salah seorangnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo dan aku memang sudah lama berteman jadi tidak salah aku dekatan sama pa-"

"Lulu, hentikan!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Dan, Chanyeol berhentilah menganggu hidupku. Apa kau tidak capek?" Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kyungsoo akan pulang denganku." Chanyeol berniat untuk merangkul pundak Kyungsoo tapi ditepis kasar Luhan.

"Tidak! Dia akan pulang denganku."

"Kalian berhentilah. Aku tidak akan pulang dengan kalian. Aku sudah janji untuk pulang dengan hyungku."

"Kai?/Kai hyung?"

"Kyungsoo baby~ Kau telat." Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh ke punca suara secara bersamaan dan menatap tajam pria yang disangka Kai tapi...

"Hyung... Mianhae aku telat. Kajja." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat raut cemberut Kris.

"Siapa pria itu?" Luhan dan Chanyeol bertanya sesama sendiri dan kemudian bertatapan seolah-olah dengan cara itu mereka akan saling memahami.

…

…

…

Kai menoleh ke punca suara yang sangat dirinduinya walaupun pada hakikatnya dia tidak ingin terlalu mempercayainya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku mau dirimu, baby~"

 _'Ba-by? Aku rindu panggilan itu. Sangat merindukannya... Kau memanggilnya semula setelah sekian lamanya.'_

Kyungsoo sesak. Perasaan cinta kepada hyungnya kadang membuatnya goyah. Kai selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang dan kemudian jatuh secara mendadak.

"Kai, dengar! Aku memperingatkanmu... Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Kyungsoo memberi amaran sambil menuding jarinya kearah Kai.

Kai mendekat dan menarik kerah kaos Kyungsoo. "Kyung~!"

"Ck, kau memang hyung siala-"

"Hmpppt...~" Kai menempelkan bibirnya dan melumatnya kasar menghentikan umpatan Kyungsoo. Dia memang gila kerana mencium adiknya sendiri.

"Hmmmppptt... Kaishhh~ arrhh... hmppt..." Kyungsoo mendesah dalam ciumannya. Air matanya menakung di pelupuk matanya.

Bruk. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai kasar sehingga ciumannya terlepas. Tanpa komentar, Kyungsoo langsung melayangkan satu tamparan telak di pipi Kai.

Plak...

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi tapi Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau salah Kyung. Kau salah telak kalau kau berpikir aku meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab."

"Hentikan Kai. Apa pun yang kau beritahu padaku tidak akan memberi dampak apapun padaku!" Kyungsoo mencuba melepaskan pegangan Kai pada lengannya.

"Akumencintaimu." Akhirnya Kai meluahkan perasaannya pada adiknya sendiri.

Deg...

"A-aku membencimu, hyung! Kau meninggalkanku. A-aku membencimu." Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas tapi matanya menatap tepat mata Kai memberitahu perasaan sebenar lewat tatapan itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi brengsek! Berhenti menganggu hidupku kerana AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUAT HIDUPMU MENDERITA SEPERTIMANA KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU!" Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi dan Kai tidak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tertohok mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sebenci itukah Kyungsoo padanya?

 _'Aku juga menderita seperti dirimu Kyungsoo. Aku pikir dengan cara aku meninggalkanmu bisa membuatkan semuanya terlihat baik-baik tapi aku salah. Maafkan hyungmu yang pengecut ini, Kyungsoo.'_

…

…

"Chanyeol! Aku berhenti. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan rencana konyolmu. Dan sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku kerana aku mungkin akan membencimu juga." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo? Bukan kau mau membalas perbuatan hyungmu tapi kenapa sekarang malah berhenti? Tidak, tidak... kau harus teruskan kerana aku yakin rencanaku akan berhasil.'_ Chanyeol mengeleng kepalanya cepat sebelum menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya. Hanya bilang pada hyungku yang kau sangat mencintaiku. Hanya itu dan a-aku... Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Nada Chanyeol terdengar merayu dan Kyungsoo benci dengan rayuan. Dia benci merayu dan dirayu kerana dia akan kembali mengingat saat dimana dia merayu hyungnya untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Kali ini saja Kyungsoo. Aku mohon bertahan sedikit saja lagi kerana ini akan berakhir secepatnya."

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan Chanyeol? Tidak, hanya aku yang bisa menghancurkan hidup hyungku. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Chan-"

Cup...

"Aku tahu. Makanya, kali ini turuti aku, huem..." Ucap Chanyeol setelah dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipi gembulnya. Kenapa Chanyeol baik sekali padanya? Kenapa bukan Kai yang memperlakukannya sebegini rupa? Kenapa?

"Ck! Dasar cegeng... Apa aku pantas mendapatkan pacar secegeng dirimu?" Chanyeol mengesat sisa air mata yang masih menempel dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan pacarmu, Chanyeol. Jangan sok-sok akrab denganku." Kyungsoo mencuba menepis perlakuan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menyelesaikannya dan dengan sigap dia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo sebelum menuntunnya pergi.

 _'Aku mencintaimu'_

…

…

…

 **END...**

 **HURM, AKU TIDAK AKAN NGEEND SELAGI KYUNGSOO DAN KAI TIDAK BERSATU...**

 **OLEH ITU UNTUK SAAT INI**

 **TBC AJA DULU...**

 **JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA KALAU AKU MASIH PUNYA FEEL UNTUK LANJUTIN FF INI... HEHEHE...**

 **GANTUNGNYA LAMA BANGAT DAN SAAT AKU MAU NULIS BALIK, CERITANYA AKU LUPA TOTAL. TERPAKSA DEH AKU BACA SMULA DAN AHHH, AKU NGERTI KALAU FF INI NGAK AKN BKAL SELEVEL FF LAINNYA KERANA SUMPAH AKU MUAL-MUAL BACANYA. BOSEN!**

 **YA UDAH, ITU AJA... THANK UNTUK YG UDAH NGEFAV AMA NGEFOLL FF INI WALAUPUN AKU TIDAK TAHU ADA ATAU TIDAK YG MASIH NUNGGU FF INI.**

 **LAST, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Title: **My Dream**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini asli pemikiranku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan memplagiat cerita membosankanku ini...

Warning: Bahasa berantakan, Yaoi, BL, BxB, Typo, Crackpair (mungkin), Alur berantakan dan sangat pelan, Chansoo area.

Note: Satu chap lagi aku berhasil siapkan walaupun sangat jelek bagiku... semoga tidak bagi kalian and yup aku orang malaysia tapi berkeinginan untuk menulis ff bahasa indonesia maaf bahasa yang berantakan, aku benar-benar newbie. Dan di chap ini semuanya moment Chansoo jadi maaf bagi peminat Kaisoo kerana mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi untuk saat ini. Mungkin chap depan, ayuh berharap... Hahahahaha, k itu aja,

 ** _LAST ENJOY!!!_**

…

…

…

Chanyeol tersenyum sendirian memikir rencananya yang pasti akan berhasil. Dia juga tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan segampang itu menuruti permintaannya tapi dengan sedikit ucapan andalan, dia berjaya.

"Kyungsoo, aku takut kehilanganmu."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menafikan kalau perasaan kecil kepada Kyungsoo kian membesar dan mendalam dan sialnya dia tidak boleh menghentikan perasaan ini.

"Mungkin aku akan terlihat kejam tapi percaya lah kau akan mengertinya suatu saat nanti."

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Setelah mereka makan malam di salah sebuah restoran, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Pada mulanya dia menolah tapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut.

Kyungsoo bukan pria bodoh yang akan dengan gampang menyetujui cuma saja, dia mempercayai Chanyeol.

Ingat, bukan gampang membuat seorang Kyungsoo percaya kerana dalam hidupnya sudah terlampau banyak kebohongan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo walaupun dia tahu pria mugil itu tidak mendengarkannya.

Setelahnya, dia beranjak membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur. Kalau bisa, dia ingin ikut tidur di samping Kyungsoo tapi dia takut kalau Kyungsoo akan semakin membencinya.

…

…

…

"Ughhh~ aku dimana?" Kyungsoo menguceknya mata bulatnya yang menyepet membiasakan cahaya memasuki matanya.

"Morning baby~" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

 _'Ck!" Kenapa wajahnya tampan sekali?'_

Chanyeol masih tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo tidak bergeming.

"Apa aku terlihat tampan?" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih memandangnya dan Kyungsoo langsung salah tingkah saat dia dipergoki memandang Chanyeol terlampau lama.

"Ck! Yakin sekali kau... A-aku tidak ja..jangan mendekat sialan!" Cicit Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya sampai kalau dia bergerak sedikit saja lagi mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau harus melihatnya dari dekat baby supaya-"

BRUK...

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh atletis Chanyeol dan langsung berlari kecil ke dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah imut dari Kyungsoo.

Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo sangat menyeramkan tapi di satu sisi lagi dia sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal mencintai pria mugil ini.

…

…

…

"Chanyeol, kita akan ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Atau kau mau kita hanya duduk di bilik?"

Puk...

"Dimana hyungmu? Selesaikan secepatnya supaya aku tidak usah lagi repot-repot menjejakkan kaki ke tempat menjijikkan ini."

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melayan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo~"

"Huem..." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan.

"Apa aku bisa bertanya?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo masih bersikap cuek. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa diam hanya sesaat?

"Kenapa kau membenci hyungmu sedangkan aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol cukup lama sampai dia merasa muak dengan tatapan itu. "Aku rasa itu tidak ada kaitan denganmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, dan satu lagi dia juga hyungku jadi tidak ada salahnya aku ikut tahu masalahnya."

"Aku tidak mempunyai saudara sepertimu sialan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakui pria brengsek sepertinya itu hyungku!"

"Kenapa?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar frustrasi. Dia cukup sakit dengan semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu kenapa di saat dia merasa dia bisa melewati saat ini tapi nyatanya sangat sulit. Dia benci mulut Kyungsoo yang dengan lancangnya menghiris hatinya pelan-pelan.

"Kerana aku muak dengan kalian! Bisa tidak untuk kali ini saja aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menyebelahi hyungku atau hyungmu kerana kau tidak merasa sakitnya." Nadanya yang keras bertukar sangat lirih dan perlahan-perlahan terendam dengan isakan.

"Tapi aku juga merasa Kyung!" Chanyeol juga ikut terselut emosi walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo hanya pria polos yang menjadi mangsa peninggalan hyungnya.

"Maaf... Gara-gara hyungku kau juga ikut terkena lampiasnya. Aku cuma hiks..."

"Shhh... Gwenchana." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat memberinya kekuatan.

"Chan... hiks... aku tidak-"

Sret... Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Dia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis kerana jelas dia juga merasa sedihnya.

"Yah! Hentikan Kyung... Aku lebih baik mendengarmu memaki ku ketimbang melihatmu begini. Jebal~" Chnayeol terlihat murka melihat Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau pasti membenciku jugakan?" Air matanya sudah menakung di pelupuk matanya dan menunggu masa untuk menitis.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu kalau kau berhenti menjadi cegeng." Chanyeol mengancam Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi Chan~" Kyungsoo memasang wajah polos dengan mata yang di bulatkan sempurna menahan air matanya menumpah.

"Palli. Aku akan membencimu kalau air matamu jatuh, Kyung..."

"Jangan membenciku,Chan... hiks..." Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh juga tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyekanya.

"Aku melihatnya... dan-"

"Jebal Chan~" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sayunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai... jadi berhenti lah menangis untu-"

Sret... Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menerima pelukan mendadak dari Kyungsoo membatu kerana tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertindak sedemikian.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membencimu Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Mengelus pundak Kyungsoo yang masih menempel erat di dadanya.

"Apa kita akan terus begini?" Cicit Kyungsoo sambil jemarinya memilin ujung kolar baju Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau memelukku terus dan aku tidak bisa memandu."

"Tapi, tubuhmu nyaman. Aku tidak tahu kalau tubuhmu bisa sehangat ini." Kyungsoo masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak tahu Chanyeol sangat bersusah payah menahan gejolak berahinya agar tidak terus menerkammu sekarang dan kau dengan polosnya semakin menggodanya. Arrgh, kasihan little Chanyeol yang sudah menegang. Dan sepertinya dia harus bermain solo.

"Kau bisa memelukku kapan kau mau Kyungsoo tapi untuk saat ini, kau harus melepaskanku agar aku bisa memandu mobilnya. Kau tahu kita masih di tengah jalan, Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan kesal.

"Shit! Hentikannya, Kyungsoo... Aku bisa hilang kendali." Desis Chanyeol melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar ugh...

"Cepat pandu mobilnya, Chanyeol." Perintah Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

Cup...

"Baiklah baby~"

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan setelahnya langsung menginjak pedal gas.

"Yah!" Wajahnya memerah saat menyedari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya walaupun hatinya sedikit menghangat menerima kecupan singkat dari Chanyeol.

…

…

…

Kai sangat frustrasi terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan rambutnya berantakan. Sesiapa yang melihat akan berpikir dia seperti orrang yang putus cinta sedangkan saat dia putus dengan Luhan saja tidak seteruk ini. Hah, entahlah dia sendiri runsing dengan dirinya.

"Argghh... Hentikan sialan!" Kai meracau tidak jelas. Dia benci kenyataan kalau dirinya yang brengsek disini. Dia benci mendengar suara kecil seolah-olah memerlinya yang bersarang dalam pikirannya.

"Hiks... Kyungsoo... maafkan hyung. Ah, apa aku pantas memanggil diriku hyung?"

Kai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar perasaannya segera menghilang. Dia benar-benar capek dan dia sangat berharap Chanyeol hah, apa dia harus mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol? Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak dapat berfikir dengan benar.

"Appa... eomma... maafkan aku kerana tidak menjaga adikku dengan benar. Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya saat dia masih sangat kecil. Ah... seharusnya aku tidak patut menghadirkan perasaan ini pada adikku sendiri. Adik kandungku... Maafkan aku eomma, appa..." Ucap Kai lirih dan sirat penyesalan.

"Aku mencintainya..."

"A-aku meninggalkannya kerana aku mencintainya, eomma... Maafkan aku."

Kai terisak kencang. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan kembali berjumpa dengan adiknya dalam keadaan begini. Sumpah, dia tidak pernah terfikir untuk bertemu kembali dengan adiknya.

"Maafkan hyung... Maafkan hyung... Jebal, maafkan hyung!" Kai bergumam tidak jelas.

Cklek...

Kai langsung menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pulasan tombol pintu. Menatap intens pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan seketika tampil sosok Chanyeol dan-

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kai hyung?" Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Kai duduk bertekuk di atas sofa.

"Chan..." Kai dengan sigap mengesat air matanya dan tersenyum tulis pada keduanya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya sambil tangannya menuntun Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya dan Kai.

"Haaa... aku tidak tahu. Rancangan teve sangat membosankan saat ini. Ah, kalian mau minum apa? Biar hyung buatkan untu-"

"Tidak perlu hyung... Aku ke sini ingin menunaikan janjiku. Hyung masih ingat?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Kai dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Urm, aku ingat... Apa pacar yang kau bilang padaku itu Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap sebentar wajah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah dinginnya malah setelahnya dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yup... Sesuai ucapanku, hyung... Dia milikku saat ini." Chanyeol memasang wajah bangga pada Kai tapi Kai tidak menaggapi ucapannya kerana baginya itu tidak penting. Yang penting Kyungsoo. Apa dia bisa terima kalau dirinya adalah hyung Chanyeol.

"Kai!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai saat melihat Kai sepertinya melamun.

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman. Tunggu sebentar." Kai sudah melangkah pergi tanpa sempat ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Manakala Kyungsoo hanya memerhati dengan wajah datarnya.

"Soo, kau bisa berbicara dengan hyungmu kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri tidak mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yah..." Kyungsoo memasang wajah ketus. Kenapa emosinya bisa berubah dengan gampang?

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya mengalah. "Baiklah kalau begitu my Kyungie!"

"Hentikan sialan! Nama yang menjijikkan." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Hahahaaha... wajahmu memerah Kyungsoo. Apa kau senang aku memangg-"

"Sebelum aku semakin kesal denganmu Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau berhenti berbicara!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan raut wajahnya berubah merah kerana amarahnya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Mian..." Chanyeol menunduk dan kondisinya persis seperti anak yang dimarahi eommanya.

Seketika, suasana sekitarnya hening dan terasa kikuk untuk keduanya sampai Kai datang membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan sedikit cemilan.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku menghidangkan teh? Barang dapu-"

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak perduli sama sekali." Kyungsoo berujar datar tanpa menatap Kai barang sedetikpun.

"Soo-ya... Kau tidak seharusnya membentak hyungku begitu. Itu terlihat sangat kurang sopan tahu?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan tatapan jengkel sementara Kai menahan cairan bening daripada lolos.

"Hyung... maafkan Kyungsoo. Dia cuma tidak mahu merepotkanmu." Chanyeol tahu Kai tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tapi mahu gimana. Dia juga tidak sempat menahan lidah tajam Kyungsoo daripada bicara seperti itu.

"Ah... gwenchana, aku mengerti Chan." Dan aku sangat berharap dia mahu menatapku. Aku merindukanmu, Kyungie.

"Changiya~ nah, kau harus cuba. Kai hyung sangat suka teh lagi-lagi kalau musim dingin. Dan, kadang dalam sehari dia mampu menghabiskan sehingga bercawan-cawan. Aku sendiri jadi heran gimana dia bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu dalam sehari..." Cerita Chanyeol panjang lebar walaupun pada dasarnya Kyungsoo memang sudah tahu.

"Aku tahu dan aku berharap sekali kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Yeollie kerana ini mengingatkan aku pada Kai, hyungku yang seperti sudah lama mati dari hidupku." Ucapannya terdengar sangat sinis dan dia sedikit mendelik ke arah Kai melihat ekspresi yang akan ditampilkan oleh pria tan itu.

"Hiks..."

"Hyung." Cicit Chanyeol.

"Aku-"

Plak...

Kyungsoo mendatangi Kai dan menampar telak pipi pria itu.

"Hentikan brengsek!" Kyungsoo meneriaki Kai. Dia benar-benar hilang hormat pada Kai yang pernah menjadi hyungnya.

Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama terkejut kerana tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertindak sedemikian.

"KAU..." Kyungsoo menudingkan jarinya kearah Kai.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan!" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kyungsoo daripada melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diingini.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Aku muak melihat muka brengsek ini." Kyungsoo mengertap rahangnya menahan amarahnya. Dia benci melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatkan kau tidak membenciku lagi. Lakuka-"

Plak...

Kai terdiam untuk kali yang kedua. Perih, itulah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Ok, chagiya. Sampai situ saja, aku akan menghantarmu pulang... Kajja~" Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo kerana dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat kemarahan Kyungsoo yang dilampiaskan pada Kai. Dia tahu Kai melakukan ini semua supaya Kyungsoo tidak membencinya lagi tapi apa Kyungsoo akan mengerti?

"Chankaman, aku belum puas." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya. Tubuhnya kembali mendekati Kai yang wajahnya semakin menunduk.

"Aku sangat berharap kau kembali seperti dulu tapi kau memang-"

Sret... Grep...

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Memejamkan matanya dan meresapi aroma khas Kyungsoo yang sangat dirinduinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soo-ie..."

Kyungsoo mematung. Tubuhnya menghangat mendapat pelukan daripada hyungnya. Mengigit bibirnya menahan ucapan rindunya juga. Disatu sisi dia ingin sekali buang masa lalunya dan kembali bersama Kai tapi disatu sisi dia ingin sekali Kai ikut merasa penderitaannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau juga merindukanku? Jebal, berikan aku kesempatan..." Kai berucap lirih.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan!" Ucapannya saja yang kasar tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menipu kalau dia merindukan pelukan hangat itu kerana hingga saat ini pun dia masih membiarkan Kai memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seketika." Kali ini Kai bukan saja memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, malah tangannya ikut mengelus rambut belakang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku, Kai!" Kyungsoo memberontak dalam pelukan Kai tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil kerana Kai memeluknya sangat erat.

"Baumu masih sama, sayang~" Kai mengendus leher mulus milik Kyungsoo dan menciumnya intens.

"Ugh... Kaihhh, hentikan." Ucap Kyungsoo terdengar seperti merayu. Dia tidak mahu terjatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo... Kembalilah pada hyung semula. Aku membutuhkan adik kecilku yang selalu manja padaku." Kai memohon pada Kyungsoo sambil tangannya tidak berhenti-henti mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat lembut. Sampoo apa yang digunakan Kyungsoo, Kai harus tanyakan itu padanya nanti. Setelah mereka baikan. Mungkin.

Kyungsoo galau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan tatapannya meminta supaya dirinya kembali menerima Kai semula.

Kyungsoo tahu jauh dilubuh hati kecil Chanyeol, dia menyimpan pelbagai perasaan padanya. Kesal, sedih, senang malah benci juga pasti wujud. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir dari pipinya. Kai tahu Kyungsoo menangis kerana tubuh mugil itu bergetar sangat hebat.

"Aku janji akan memberikan kebahagian yang seharusnya padamu..."

"Ok, drama kalian sudah habis. Chagiya, kita pulang." Chanyeol mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mendekati dua sosok yang saling berpelukan dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar terlepas dari pelukan Kai. Cemburu bilang aja, Chan...

"Ck! Perosak suasana..." Kai bergumam pelan tapi masih dapat didengari oleh pemilik telinga yoda.

"Aku mendengarnya, hyung." Chanyeol melingkarkan jemarinya di pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya pergi.

Kai tersenyum palsu melihat dua pria itu sudah menjauh. Tangannya mengepal menahan perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi pikirannya.

"Chanyeol, kau mencabarku..."

…

…

…

"Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat tiba- tiba Kyungsoo mendatanginya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Wow, mimpi apa semalam? Seorang Kyungsoo yang keras kepala dan egois mendatanginya di mejanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum heart shapenya itu?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa Chanyeol ini menyebalkab sekali. "Semuanya. Kau banyak membantuku."

"Oh... Soal itu, kau harus membayarku."

"Baiklah, apa maumu? Aku akan menunaikannya kerana aku sangat terhutang budi padamu." Kyungsoo sangat cantik kalau dia lagi sedang senyum begini. Tatapan matanya, bibirnya saat sedang tersenyum, gosh dia sangat menyukai apapun yang Kyungsoo miliki.

"One night stand?"

"MWO??!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat konyol.

"Kita pacar... Aku tidak salahkan mendapatkan kekasihku seut-"

Pukk...

"Berhenti menjadi mesum untuk sesaat bisa tidak?"

"Sesaatmu sudah habis, Kyungie..." Tangan Chanyeol kini merambat ke pinggang Kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Chan!" Teriak Kyungsoo kerana sikap Chanyeol malah teriakannya sampai menarik perhatian beberapa siswa di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa~?"

"Usah bercanda Chan. Aku sudah berbaik hati mau berterima kasih padamu jadi bisa tidak kau tidak membuat lelucon disini!"

"Ok... Apa kau sudah bisa menerima hyungmu?"

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Giginya digertap menahan emosinya. "Tidak secepat itukan aku bisa melupakan semuanya total?"

"Jadi, kau akan mencuba melupakan semuanya dan memulainya dari nol? Gomawo sayang~" Chanyeol dengan reflek menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Chanyeol~ lepaskan... Mereka memandang kita." Cicit Kyungsoo saat banyak mata yang melihat mereka.

"Biarkan. Mereka harus tahu kalau kau ini pacarku." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Kenapa pria listrik ini sangat menyebalkan sekali. Kyungsoo kesal tapi mahu gimana lagi. Akhirnya dia menghela nafasnya lelah. Membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya tidak salah juga kan.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya kerana cuba menerima Kai. Kau tahu walaupun aku ini bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku sangat senang melihat kalian baikan semula." Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Nadanya terdengar sayu.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas. Membiarkan hatinya, tubuhnya jatuh semakin dalam satu lingkupan perasaan aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Huem~"

"Apa kau akan memutuskan ku saat semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sementara tubuhnya semakin mendakap pria mugil.

Kyungsoo menegang dan air matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia tidak ingin kan perpisahan ini. Entahlah, dia sangat selesa berada di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan dan jemarinya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Jemari panjangnya mengelap cairan bening di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu chagiya... Dan aku sangat berharap kau juga akan mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo menunduk, hatinya mencelos mendengar pengakuan iklas Chanyeol. Semuanya sangat sekejap bagi keduanya dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur mempunyai Chanyeol sebagai pacarnya walaupun dia tidak tahu sampai kapan atau kenapa perasaannya bisa berubah begini.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Huwaaa...~ Jinjja kyeopta!" Seorang siswi berteriak ria melihat moment Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sangat romantis kayak di drama-drama Korea. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersedar saat banyak pasang mata yang melihat moment mereka... Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan Chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

"Gomawo..." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sebelum bibirnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat bibir plum itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol mematung menerima kecupan singkat sebelum dia menyedari sosok Kyungsoo sudah menghilang.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur dari Kim Songsaengnimkan?!" Chanyeol menjerit berharap Kyungsoo akan menoleh dan mengubah haluannya kembali ke dalam kelas tapi usaha tidak berhasil kerana Kyungsoo tetap melenggangkan kakinya pergi. Mungkin ke gedung kesukaannya itu. Tapi jujur hatinya ingin berteriak senang kerana Kyungsoo mencuba berubah dan sepertinya Kyungsoo itu orang yang sangat hangat, bukan cuek seperti pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan..."

…

…

…

 ** _TBC FINALLY..._**

 ** _No comment. Mungkin moodku lagi baik makanya aku bikin chap ini. Hah, aku berharap bangat kalian mendokongku... tapi gak papa aku kuat kok walaupun hakikatnya ngak._**

 ** _Please, aku mohon nih kasih review... KRITIK DAN BASH SEKALIPUN AKU AKAN SENANG MEMBACANYA...Sekurang-kurangnya aku tahu ade juga manusia yang baca ff ku ini. JEBALLLL... Aku seperti JALANG MURAHAN AJA MINTA SIMPATI KALIAN..._**

 ** _Semoga jumpa di chap selanjutnya kerana Kyungsoo sepertinya gak akan segampang itu memaafkan Kai. Harap aja tidak... Da~_**


End file.
